Cali Love
by anniearmitage
Summary: Hollywood Undead's Johnny 3 Tears love story
1. Chapter 1

_***Johnny's Pov***_  
 _ **Have you ever been in love with your best friend? Well I have and currently am...Katlyn is the girl..my best friend and my band-mate Charlie Scene or Jordan as we all know him as she is his little sister...Katy is perfect to me she's quirky and down to earth..and she is constantly supporting the 6 of us not to mention all of our photos for myspace and other things she takes for us..not to metion I am completely in love with her...tonight how ever we were having a party..I stood in the kitchen drinking my beer when I felt someone lean against the counter beside me..I turned my head and say her.."Hey Katy."**_

 _ **She smiled "Why are you in here?"**_

 _ **I shrugged "No reason."**_

 _ **Katy smiled at me "But you're my party boy..I need you out there."**_

 _ **I looked down at her "You have the rest of the guys why do you need me?"**_

 _ **She smiled "Because who else is going to fend off all the guys.."**_

 _ **I shook my head slightly "Stay in here with me then."**_

 _ **Katy grabbed my hand "Then will you come outside with me?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Okay.." gah I'm so into her it's sad..when we walked outside I sat on the steps beside her..we just sat in quiet..we weren't normal friends we have kissed many times..I guess you could say we were friends with benifets...I looked at her "Katy.."**_

 _ **She looked at me "Yeah?"**_

 _ **I sighed softly "Do you find this thing between us getting old?"**_

 _ **Katy nodded slightly "The sex you mean?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Right..I mean I'm not complaining about anything but.."**_

 _ **"But things have changed?"**_

 _ **I looked at her "Yeah...I mean I was all for the no strings attached thing but Katy it's changedI don't feel that way anymore..I do have feelings for you."**_

 _ **Katy looked at me "You know Jordan would never let this happen right...you and me."**_

 _ **I nodded "We're both adults I don't see what business it is of his."**_

 _ **She smiled slightly "It's not but he is my brother and one of your friends.."**_

 _ **I shrugged "We could do the whole secret thing for a while...until we can get Jordan to come around."**_

 _ **Katy nodded slightly "Are you sure you want to risk it Johnny?"**_

 _ **I put my hand under her chin "Yeah I am..." I leaned forward and kissed her..I pulled away "You haven't had anything to drink yet have you?"**_

 _ **She shook her head "No why?"**_

 _ **I smiled "Wanna get out of here?"**_

 _ **Katy nodded "Yeah lets go.."**_

 _ **I stood up and pulled her up "You have your keys?"**_

 _ **She smiled and nodded "Yeah.."**_

 _ **I took her hand and we snuck around the house and too her car...we jumped in and drove off...when we got to the house I pulled her inside and into my room...I pushed her against the door.."Weren't you the driver for the rest of the guys?"**_

 _ **Katy shook her head "No Hannah is..."**_

 _ **I nodded then kissed her passionately..good thing no one was home because it wasn't quiet..**_

 _ ***Jordan's pov***_

 _ **I looked around the house not seeing Johnny or Katy I walked up to Jorel and Matt..."Have you two seen Katy or Johnny?"**_

 _ **Matt shook his head "Last I seen of them they were talking in the kitchen.."**_

 _ **"I wonder where the hell they are.."**_

 _ **Dillon spoke "Dude they left like 2 hours ago.."**_

 _ **I raised an eyebrow "Together?"**_

 _ **He nodded "Uh yeah.."**_

 _ **I thought a moment "Why is she with Johnny?"**_

 _ **Aron shrugged "I dunno they'refriends...hell who knows maybe they're fucking each other."**_

 _ **I gave Aron a look "Like hell they are."**_

 _ **Jorel rolled his eyes "Dude even ifshe isshe's 22 years old you can't tell her who she can or cannot sleep with...that's like her tell you that you can't sleep with Sarah...which you are."**_

 _ **I shook my head "One Katy is my little sister...two Johnny is my band-mate and friend..I have every right."**_

 _ **Hannah put her hands on her hips and gave me a look "Katy is a grown woman weither or not she is sleeping with Johnny is between the two of them not all of you."**_

 _ **"Can we just go home?"**_

 _ **She nodded "Then let's go.."**_

 _ **We all walked out to the car and headed home...we pulled up to the house to see Katy's car...as we got out Matt laughed "Katy's car is here."**_

 _ **I rolled my eyes "I see that dumbass.."**_

 _ **Hannah just shook her head as we walked in.."It's quiet.."**_

 _ **I went to the fridge and grabbed a beer.."Katy?!" when I didn't here anything I walked upstairs "Katy?" I stopped at Johnny's door and opened it to reveal Johnny in nothing but a pair of sweats and Katy in shorts and the shirt Johnny had on earlier in the night and the two were asleep.."What the hell is this?!"**_

 _ **Katy jumped up "Jordan."**_

 _ **I looked at her "Why the hell are you in bed together?"**_

 _ **She sat up running a hand through her hair..."Why do you think Jordan."**_

 _ **"This isn't going to happen I won't allow it."**_

 _ **"Won't allow it." she gave mea dirty look as she got off the bed.."You are not my father..you are my brother..who I sleep with is none of your concern."**_

 _ **I looked at her "It is when you are my sister and he's one of my best friends.."**_

 _ **Katy stood infront of me as Johnny headed downstairs "Don't give that bull...you have been sleeping with Sarah and if I recall Joradan she is one of my friends and I not once have I said anything about it.."**_

 _ **I just looked at her "I'm also 24 fucking years old.."**_

 _ **"And I"m 22 not fucking 12...you have no right to make any judgement on my relationships..so just stay the hell out of it!"**_

 _ **I was wasted honestly and not thinking clearly...I drew my hand back and slapped Katy...I just stood there when I realised what I did.."Katy.."**_

 _ **Katy hand went to her cheek and she ran out of the room..**_

 _ **I ran after her "Katy..."**_

 _ **Johnny met me at the end of the stairs "You fucking slapped your sister?"**_

 _ **I looked passed him to see the huge red mark across Katy's cheek and Matt and Hannah comforting her.."Move Johnny.."**_

 _ **He shoved me back "No I will not move...I get you're drunk but don't you dare take it out on Katy."**_

 _ **I glared at him "She's my sister."**_

 _ ***Katy's pov***_

 _ **I stood there with my face buried into Matt's chest as I Johnny and Jordan got into a fight..I spoke softly "Make them stop Matt."**_

 _ **He rubbed my back "Shhh Katy.."**_

 _ **I pulled away from him and watched as the two continued to argue "Stop it.."**_

 _ **Jordan shook his head "How long has this been going on?"**_

 _ **Johnny shrugged "A few months...damn Jordan she's an adult she's not a child."**_

 _ **I walked up and stood between Johnny and my brother...I put one hand on Johnny's chest the other on Jordan's "Will you two stop it...can we not talk about this when everyone is sober."**_

 _ **Johnny looked at me "He hit you."**_

 _ **I nodded"I know but he is drunk." I then looked at Jordan "And you need to lay off drinking...you are an ass when you drink too much."**_

 _ **Jordan pushed my hand off his chest. "I'm an adult."**_

 _ **I shook my head "Right now you are acting like an child."**_

 _ **Johnny sighed and looked at Jordan "Look weither you like it or not I am with Katy and I don't plan on changing that anytime soon."**_

 _ **Suddenly someone grabbed my waist and pulled me away..just as I looked up Jordan punched Johnny as hard as he could and walked off...I pulled away from Dillon and walked out the back door after grabbing a beer out of the fridge..I sat down on the steps taking in the warm night air as I let the can of beer rest against my stinging cheek..**_

 _ **Hannah walked out and sat beside me "How's the cheek?"**_

 _ **I just shook my head "I can't believe he hit me...I mean he's down some stupid shit when he's drunk but Jordan has never hit me."**_

 _ **She shrugged "I don't know but Johnny was pissed.."**_

 _ **I sighed "How bad did Jordan hit him?"**_

 _ **Hannah sighed "He busted his lip...he's in the kitchen right now."**_

 _ **I nodded and stood up "I'm gonna go check on him.."**_

 _ **She took the beer out of my hand "Give me that..I need it after dealing with that shit.."**_

 _ **I laughed slightly then walked inside to find Johnny still shirtless leaning against the sink holding a napkin to his lip..I walked over and took it our of his hand...I sighed softly "I am so sorry."**_

 _ **He shook his head "I've had worse...it was worth it to tell him the truth."**_

 _ **I looked up at him "You took a punch for me.."**_

 _ **"I guess I did.." he sighed and gently touched my cheek "Damn he hit you hard didn't he?"**_

 _ **I winced as his thumb ran across my cheek "Yeah but I'll be okay..you however shed blood I didn't.."**_

 _ **He kissed my forehead "I guess the secret thing didn't work out so much."**_

 _ **I nodded slightly "I guess not...I'll try talking to him when he's sober."**_

 _ **Johnny smiled down at me "Ready to go back to bed?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Yeah.." my hand slipped into his and we walked back upstairs and went back to bed...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_***Katy's pov***_

 _ **I woke up the next morning to see Johnny still asleep...after taking a quick shower I changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top..I walked downstairs to find Jordan on the couch...I sighed and sat down beside him..."Hey.."**_

 _ **He looked at me then looked at the floor "Did I do that to your cheek.."**_

 _ **I sighed knowing he was talking about the slight bruise on my cheek..I nodded "Yeah."**_

 _ **Jordan shook his head "I'm sorry Kat..I really am."**_

 _ **I shrugged "You were pretty wasted last night."**_

 _ **He sighed "All I remember is one of the guys saying you and Johnny left together..then I came home...what all happened?"**_

 _ **I glanced at him and sighed "You came into Johnny's room and found us together..you kinda flipped out..I went off on you...stupid shit was said." I sighed deeply "You slapped me...I ran downstairs then you and Johnny got into it."**_

 _ **Jordan winced "Why?"**_

 _ **I sighed "He toldyou that he was in my life and nothing was going to change that...and you punched him."**_

 _ **He put his head in his hands "Damn..is he pissed?"**_

 _ **I shook my head "He was more pissed that you hit me than you hitting him."**_

 _ **Jordan sighed "You hate me?"**_

 _ **"How on Earth could I hate you...you're my big brother..." I let my head rest on his shoulder "I get you are protective over me but Jordan I'm 22 almost 23 I don't need so much protecting anymore.."**_

 _ **He kissed the top of my head "I know Katy...I'm sorry for last night."**_

 _ **I nodded "Forgotten...just remember this I really do have feelings for Johnny and it would mean a lot to me if you would let me be happy."**_

 _ **Jordan nodded "If he makes you happy I can look past him being my friend and band-mate and you being my little sister."**_

 _ **I smiled "Thank you."**_

 _ **He smiled slightly "Well I'm gonna head out.."**_

 _ **I nodded "Where?"**_

 _ **Jordan stood up "Tony wants to hang out."**_

 _ **I nodded and smiled "Tell Tony I said hi."**_

 _ **He nodded "I will.."**_

 _ **I smiled softly "Be careful Jordan."**_

 _ **Jordan smiled "I will.." he grabbed his keys and left...**_

 _ **I went into the kitchen and got a bowl of cereal...I walked back into the livingroom with my breakfast and began to watch tv...I looked over when some sat down "Hey Jorel."**_

 _ **He reached over taking my food "Morning."**_

 _ **I gave him a look "Hey that's mine."**_

 _ **Jorel shrugged "Mine now."**_

 _ **I just shook my head "Jerk."**_

 _ **"How's the cheek?"**_

 _ **I shrugged "Good."**_

 _ **He nodded "What about Jordan?"**_

 _ **I sighed "He's good..everything is okay now well at least between me and Jordan."**_

 _ **Jorel looked at me "So you and Johnny are together now?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Yeah."**_

 _ **He nodded "Cool..so you'll be here a lot more than you already are?"**_

 _ **I nodded and shrugged "Possibly."**_

 _ **Jorel laughed "You know I never would of thought that you two would end up together."**_

 _ **I laughed softly "Neither did I but we are..and I'm happy."**_

 _ **He nodded "That is obvious."**_

 _ **I smiled "Yeah.."**_

 _ **Jorel nudged me "What are you doing today?"**_

 _ **I shrugged"I don't know whatever Hannah and Sarah decide they wanna do."**_

 _ **"You don't wanna hang out with me?"**_

 _ **I laughed as he pouted"What do you want to do today Jorel?"**_

 _ **He grinned "Tattoos."**_

 _ **I thought a moment "Why not." I stood up "Well then we're on.."**_

 _ **Jorel nodded "While you're upstairs see if Johnny and them want to come."**_

 _ **I nodded and walked upstairs..after making sure the others were coming I walked into Johnny's room where he was still sleeping...I crawled into bed beside him and pressed a kiss to his neck..I whispered "Wake up." when he didn't I pressed another kiss to his neck "Johnny...wake up."**_

 _ **Johnny grabbed my waist and pulled me under him "Do I get wake ups like this every morning?"**_

 _ **I snaked my arms around him "I don't know..but you need to get up.."**_

 _ **He nuzzled my neck "Why?"**_

 _ **I smiled slightly "Me and Jorel are going to get tattoos..well I am at least."**_

 _ **Johnny looked down at me "And you want me there?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Yes."**_

 _ **He smiled and nodded "Give me 15 minutes."**_

 _ **"You need 15 minutes to get dressed?"**_

 _ **Johnny nodded "Today I do."**_

 _ **I raised an eyebrow "Well I need to get up so I can call Hannah to tell her to come."**_

 _ **He nodded and let me go "Okay.."**_

 _ **I got up then leaned down and kissed him "Love you.."**_

 _ **Johnny smiled "Love you too."**_

 _ **I smiled and walked out...**_

 _ ***Hannah's pov***_

 _ **I sat in the tattoo shop while Katy was getting tatted...I slipped my hand into Matt's.."I think I'm gonna get a tattoo as well."**_

 _ **Matt looked down at me "Where."**_

 _ **I smiled up at him "It's a secret."**_

 _ **He laughed "Well get one babe."**_

 _ **I smiled "I will then.." I stood up "Help me pick one out.."**_

 _ **Matt laughed and stood up "Okay.."**_

 _ **We walked over and picked out a tattoo...while I waited I walked over to where Katy was getting tattooed..I looked down at her as she had her arms resting above her head and Johnny sat playing with her fingers "Does it hurt yet?"**_

 _ **She shook her head slightly "Nope."**_

 _ **I looked down at the tattoo "That is killer Katy.."**_

 _ **Katy smiled up at me "What are you getting?"**_

 _ **I smiled softly "I'm gettinga cresent moon with stars..on my wrist."**_

 _ **She nodded "Coolio...we'll match..sorta."**_

 _ **I laughed "True..." I smiled when I heard the guy who was going to tattoo me call my name "Well see you in a few minutes..." I walked off withMatt and sat down to get my tattoo**_

 _ ***several minutes later***_

 _ **My tattoo had been done for a few minutes now and we all sat waiting for Katy's to get finished...finally she hopped off the table and stood infront of the mirror..she grinned "I love it.."**_

 _ **I smiled "It's awesome Kat really..."**_

 _ **Matt laughed as Katy got her tat covered "The rate you two are going you'll end up covered completely."**_

 _ **Katy laughed "No we won't see we get tattoos in...Hannah whats the phrase I'm looking for?"**_

 _ **"We get tatted in places that look hot on us?"**_

 _ **She nodded "Right.."**_

 _ **Johnny laughed "No arguement there from me."**_

 _ **I laughed "Where did Jorel and Dillon go?"**_

 _ **Matt shrugged "Who knows.."**_

 _ **I shrugged and Katy and I payed for our tattoos then headed home..**_

 _ ***Johnny's pov***_

 _ **Since Katy's tattoo took longer than expected the rest of the guys went home we walked into the house to find Jorel and Dillon on the couch, Aron stretched out across the chair and Jordan and Sarah sitting on the floor watching tv..I spoke up "We're back."**_

 _ **Jorerl spoke up noticing both Katy and Hannah sporting the bandages "You got tatted too Hannah?"**_

 _ **She nodded "Yep."**_

 _ **Jordan stood up and walked over to Katy "Let me see.."**_

 _ **Katy lifted her shirt up slightly then pulled back the bandage "See.."**_

 _ **He nodded "Not a bad choice sis...although I have yet to see a HU tattoo so why is that?"**_

 _ **She laughed as she placed the bandage back "Because I don't want one."**_

 _ **Jordan shook his head "Way to rep your brother huh?"**_

 _ **Katy rolled her eyes "I can represent the band without getting it tattooed on me...I am your photographer remember."**_

 _ **I laughed "She has a point."**_

 _ **He laughed "Yeah I know..."**_

 _ **Sarah laughed "Don't look at me I'm not getting it tattooed on me.."**_

 _ **Hannah laughed "Neither am I."**_

 _ **I pouted at the girls "Why not?"**_

 _ **Katy laughed "I love you guys I really do but not enough to get Hollywood Undead or HU tattooed..sorry."**_

 _ **Dillon smirked "You would for Johnny."**_

 _ **She shook her head "No I wouldn't."**_

 _ **I pretended to be offended "Well.."**_

 _ **Katy laughed slightly "Sorry babe...I love you but no."**_

 _ **We all hung out for the rest of the day until Hannah and Sarah went home and Katy left to get some clothes.**_

 _ ***later that night***_

 _ **I layed in bed as I watched Katy clean her tattoo.."Hey Katy.."**_

 _ **She looked at me "Yeah?"**_

 _ **I sat up "Why don't you move in here with me..I mean you are here a lot."**_

 _ **Katy shrugged "I don't know..I like having myown apartment."**_

 _ **I nodded"I see.."**_

 _ **She walked over taking my face in her hands "But Ido own the place so yes I'll move in here...I can use the apartmenta get away and who knows at some point down the road we can move into it."**_

 _ **I smiled up at her then pulled her onto my lap letting my hands rest lightly on her hips "So I guess we're moving you in."**_

 _ **Katy nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck "Yeah."**_

 _ **I buried my face into the crook of her neck as I ran my hands up the back of her tank top..I kissed hercollarbone.. "You smell good."**_

 _ **She laughed softly "Bodywash does wonder doesn't it."**_

 _ **I leaned up and kissed her "Feels good not having to hide this anymore and your brother accepting it."**_

 _ **Katy nodded and as she played with my hair "Jordan just wants to protect me...he doesn't want me hurt."**_

 _ **I nodded "I won't hurt you though."**_

 _ **She smiled down at me "I know you won't...dads and older brothers are just the same."**_

 _ **"I'm an older brother but I'm not a dad so I kinda know what he means."**_

 _ **Katy smiled softly "Yeah..." she climbed off my lap and sat beside me resting her head on my shouler "Jordan will give you a hard time you know that right?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Yeah I know...the other guys probably will too."**_

 _ **She yawned softly "Yeah."**_

 _ **I kissed the side of her head as I layed back against the pillows..."Come here.."**_

 _ **Katy layed her head on my chest "Ugg I'm tired."**_

 _ **I ran my hand through her hair "Go to sleep."**_

 _ **She yawned again "Uhhuh."**_

 _ **I continued to play with her hair until she fell asleep...when she did I turned off the light and went to sleep as well..**_


	3. Chapter 3

*Jordan's pov*

What can I say I'm glad my sister is dating Johnny...he is super protective over everytime we go out..I stood outside by the pool when I felt someone poking my back..I turned around "Katlyn."

She smiled "What ya doin?"

I laughed and put my arm over her shoulder "I was enjoying the peace and quiet..then you came out here.'

Katy shoved me "Jerk.."

I laughed "Seriously I was just thinking."

She nodded "So what happen on your date with Sarah last night?"

I shook my head "Do I ask you about your relationship..why are you asking about mine."

Katy smiled "Because Sarah is my best friend.."

I looked down at her "Johnny is one of mine.."

She laughed slightly "I just wanna know Jordan is it offical yet?"

I nodded "Yeah it is."

Katy smiled "Good..and don't you dare hurt her."

I rolled my eyes and walked inside..

*Katy's pov*

Since everyone was now gone I sat on the side of the pool letting my legs dangle in the water..I sighed to myself taking in the quiet..I jumped when I felt someone sit behind me then I smelt the familier cologne "Johnny.."

He wrapped his arms around me "Why are you the only one home?"

I leaned back against him "Everyone went to out to who knows where so I was here alone."

Johnny kissed my neck "So what all have you done?"

I shrugged slightly "This and that.."

He nodded "It is really quiet."

I nodded "Yep.."

Johnny stood up "I got an idea."

I laughed as he picked me up "What are you doing?"

He grinned "This..."

I screamed as he jumped into the pool...I came back up "Holy shit it's cold..."

Johnny laughed as he popped up in front of me "It's not that bad.."

I wrapped my arms around his neck "Says you.."

He let his hands rest on my lower back "We have a free show tomorrow."

I nodded "I know...remind to make sure my camera is charged."

Johnny nodded "I will."

I smiled softly "Have I told you how proud I am of you?"

He looked down at me and grinned "I don't know but you have showed me a few times."

I let my fingers run through his hair "Well I am proud of you all of you.."

Johnny let his forehead rest against mine "I really think this year is going to be amazing...I have you..the album comes out in September...we're doing our first tour this fall."

I nodded "Yeah.."

He pressed a kiss to my jaw "Wanna head inside?"

I bit my lip slightly "I don't know.."

Johnny chuckled and kissed my neck "What about now?"

I laughed softly "Okay.." I pushed away from him and got out of the pool..I wrapped my towel around myself.."Aren't you coming?"

He laughed and got out..he grabbed me by my waist "I didn't grab a towel.."

I pushed him away again.."Too bad.." I stood on my tiptoes and so my lips were inches away from his "I guess you just have to wait out here till you dry..but I'm going to go change." I kissed his cheek then walked inside..

Johnny stood there a minute wide eyed..he ran into our room just as as I was about to put my shirt on he shut the door then walked over and grabbed the shirt out of my hand and threw it to the floor.."You don't need this.." he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him

I laughed softly "You are soaked."

He nodded "I know.." he leaned down and kissed me passionately..

I wrapped my arms around his neck as I felt the bed underneath me...we really got into our little make-out session until Johnny's phone began to ring.."You answer that right now you will be sleeping on the floor tonight.."

He pressed ignore and turned off his phone...he then turned his attention back to me..."Where were we?"

"Here" I leaned up and kissed him again..you can use your imagination on what happened next

*Johnny's pov*  
I layed there in bed with Katy as I ran my hand down her back..I kissed the top of her head "Katy.."

She looked up at me "Hmm?"

I smiled "I love you."

Katy kissed me "I love you too.." she sat up wrapping a nearby towel around herself "I'm going to go take a quickshower."

I pressed a kiss to her shoulder "Okay.."

She got out of bed grabbing some clothes and left the room...

I layed back on the bed as I grabbed my phone and turned it back on seeing I had 8 missed calls and 5 texts..I groaned and read the number..it looked familier but I could think of whos it was...I just sat my phone down and got up out of bed and through on some clothes..

Katy walked back in drying her hair just as my phone rang again.."Guess it was important."

I shook my head and it was that number again..I answered "Who the hell is this and why do you keep calling?"

"It's me Johnny...it's Breanna.."

I looked over at Katy "Why the hell are you calling me a year and a half later?"

"I missed you."

I laughed "Well I haven't missed you actually you haven't even crossed my mind at all until this moment."

Katy looked at me and raised an eyebrow "Babe who is it?"

I sighed and shook my head "I'll tell you in a minute babe.." I cleared my throat "Do not call me again I have no use for a whore.." I hung up the phone..

"Ex girlfriend?"

I sighed and nodded "Yeah sorry.."

She nodded "Which one?"

I groaned and sat on the bed "Breanna."

Katy shook her head "Is she the one who called earlier?"

I nodded "Yep.."

She stood infront of me "Why is she calling now?"

I sighed "She said she missed me."

Katy nodded "And.."

I looked up at her "If you mean do I miss her the answer is no I don't." I placed my hands on her hips "Katlyn I am crazy about you..Breanna is just whore I have no use for her.."

She put her hands on the sides of my face.."I have no doubts about your feelings for me nor mine for you...Breanna can just want and miss all she wants becuase there is no way in hell I'm letting you go..."

I smiled "Good to know.." I kissed her softly "I feel like watching a movie."

Katy nodded "So do I.."

I stood up and took her hand and we walked downstairs..I put in the Grudge and layed on the couch..when Katy layed down with me I let my hand rest on her lower back..halfway through the second movie I noticed she was sound sleep I kissed her forehead and found myself falling asleep as well..I have no idea what time everyone came home but oh well


	4. Chapter 4

*Sarah's pov*

Tonight the boys had a show...we all stood backstage drinking and laughing...I smiled as I watched Johnny pick Katy up and throw her over his shoulder the whole time using his free hand to hold down the back of he skirt "Johnny you should learn when your girlfriend is in a skirt not to pick her up like that.."

He sat her down "Well fine.." he slipped his arms around her "What time to we go on again?"

Jordan shrugged "30 minutes."

Johnny sighed "What to do for 30 minutes..."

Katy pulled away from him "I don't know about you but I have to go get my camera set up.."

Hannah nodded "I'm helping her.."

He pouted "I no help"

"You have a show to get ready for.." Katy stood on her tiptoes and kissedhim "I'll see you in 30.." she turned to walk away..

Jordan threw a bandana at Katy "Here..wear this.."

She looked down at at the pink cloth "Why would I want to wear this?"

He just shook his head "You are annoying Kat...just wear the damn thing please.."

Katy laughed "Fine I'll wear it."

I laughed as she walked off "Why are you making her wear that.."

He handed me a mask "All three of you will be tonight."

I raised an eyebrow "Why?"

"Just wear it please."

I took the mask out of his hand "Fine...you say Katy is annoying...you have her beat."

The guys laughed and headed off to get ready..

I walked off to where Katy and Hannah were at I laughed as I saw Katy tying the bandana around her neck "He's making me wear one too.."

She laughed "Usually they don't make me wear one I don't know why they are tonight." she thought a moment "They're going to make me go out on stage to take photos of the crowd."

Hannah raised an eyebrow "How do youknow that?"

Katy sighed "I know the guys..they've tried to get me to do it before but I decided to stand down with security and take photos."

I shrugged "So becuase we're helping you we have to wear them to?"

She shrugged slightly "That I don't know."

About 20 minutes later the guys walked up to get ready to go onstage..I laughed as Jordan grabbed my waist..I turned around "Don't sneak up on me."

He laughed "You're no fun."

I kissed his cheek well the best I could considering he hand his bandana on "Knock em dead baby."

Jordan smiled "Will do.."

Johnny pulled Katy's bandana down and kissed her "Enjoy the show.."

She pouted "You messed it up jerk."

He laughed "Well sorry...Matt Jr."

Katy smack his shoulder "Don't insult me...for that I am now going home with Hannah tonight."

Matt just stood there "Hey not fair.."

I laughed "You're a perv Matty.."

Johnny laughed slightly "Sorry to insult you babe." he kissed Katy quickly once again.."Showtime."

She laughed and held up her camera "One before you get your asses on stage.."

After she got a couple pictures the guys went onstage...I held her camera as she readjusted her bandana "Things are really serious between you and Johnny now."

Katy nodded as she took the camera back "Yeah it is.." she snapped a few pictures from the side of the stage "I'm really happy Sarah.."

I smiled "I can tell..."

"I'm glad you and Jordan finally got some sense and made it official."

I nodded "Me too..and knowing you accept it means a lot to me."

She nodded and went back to taking pictures..

I smiled to myself and watched the show..

*Katy's pov*  
(after the show)

Once the show was over I pulled the bandana down so it was around my neck..I began to change my camera's memory card so I could take more photos backstage...I slipped the fully memory card into my bag as I felt someone grab my arm..I turned quickly to see a girl "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Johnny 3 Tears girlfriend.."

I laughed "That's impossible considering I'm his girlfriend have been for a while now."

She gave me a glare "No you're not."

I laughed harder when I realised who she was "You must be Breanna that sad whore who keeps calling him while we're in bed telling him you miss him."

Breanna scoffed "Well he's been with me the last few nights."

"Once again impossible.." I shook my head "Trust me when I tell you this sweetheart he doesn't want you back..he's mine now and I am not letting some little sad lonely whore ruin that."

She drew her hand back and slapped me..."Bitch.."

I stood there a moment then touched my cheek..."Stupid whore.." I went to lundge at her but was stopped by someone's arm..I looked down and saw the familer King Kong tattoo "Dillon let me go now.."

"No chica calm your ass down."

I growled "Let me go.." I felt the wait dispear then come back..I sighed deeply as I felt Johnny's lips against my ears "Let me go.."

He shook his head "She'snot worth it babe...why do you think I left her..she's not worth the time or energy.." he whispered in my ear "As much as I like the fiesty side of you I don't want you spending the night in jail because you beat her ass."

I sighed softly as I calmed down..I glared at Breanna "You were saved this time..next time you won't be so lucky..."

Johnny looked at her "Leave.."

Breanna scoffed and stomped off.."

I turned to face Johnny you gave me a look "What?"

He kissed my forehead "What the hell did she say to you to get you so pissed off?"

I shook my head "Just running her mouth...then she slapped me.."

Johnny put his hand under my chin and lifted my head up..he kissed me "Don't let her get to you.."

I nodded slightly "I won't."

Jordan walked up "Did you get in a fight?"

I shook my head "Almost.."

He gave me a look "Who did you 'almost' get into a fight with.."

"Breanna."

Jorel spoke up "You mean that bitch you were dating before?"

Johnny nodded "Yeah unfortunately."

He raised an eyebrow "What happened?"

I sighed "I'd rather not talk about it...I just want to leave."

As everyone walked off towards the car..Johnny picked up my bag.."I'm serious Kat ignore her you have what she wants back."

I looked up at him "Well she isn't getting you back."

He laughed "Good.." he slipped his arm around my waist as we walked out of the bar...

I reached through Aron and Jorel and snatched Dillon's keys out of his hand "I'm driving.."

He pouted "Why?"

I grinned "I need to get agression out.."

Dillon's eyes widened and he layed his body over the hood of his car "Not my baby."

I rolled my eyes "Oh shut up and get in drama queen..."

Jorel screamed "Shot gun.." he jumped in the passenger side..

Johnny kissed my cheek and he got into the backseat with Aron and Dillon..

I smirked and got into the drivers side while Hannah, Sarah, Matt and Jordan got into his car..I grinned as I started the car "Hold on to what you got boys.." I acted like I was going to slam on the gas which caused Dillon to squeal..I stopped and turned to him "What the hell was that?"

He pouted "You scared me.."

I rolled my eyes "I'm not going to speed in your car Dillon...I only do that in my own because well mine is faster than your."

Dillon laughed "Yeah right."

I shook my head "My muscle car against your cadillac..yeah I win babe sorry."

He sat back with his arms crossed as I drove off...

When we got home we began to drink...after a few minutes I ran upstairs and changed out of my skirt and into some sweats...I threw open the bedroom door to head back downstairs to find someone standing there..I squealed "T!"

Tony laughed "Hey K...I hear you finally got your guy.."

I smacked his arm "yeah I did..."

He rubbed his arm "No hug?"

I laughed and hugged him "How have you been?"

Tony smiled as we walked downstairs "Pretty well..got a new girlfriend..."

I looked at him "Name I need a name here.." I looked up to see a girl talking to Hannah and Sarah "Hi."

She smiled at me "Hi..I'm Erika.."

I smiled "Katlyn..well Katy is what everyone calls me."

Erika nodded 'Nice to finally put a face to the name."

I raised an eyebrow "Is that a good thing?"

She smiled "Tony has been talking nonstop about the 3 girls who became like his sisters when he moved out here...Hannah, Sarah and of coarse Katy."

Tony shrugged "What...the girl I date diserves to know about the other girls in my life, my mom and my 3 best female friends."

I patted his shoulder "Good boy.." I smiled at Erika "Well makes yourself comfortable and enjoy yourself...I gotta go find my dork of a boyfriend.."

She laughed "Okay..thanks.."

I nodded and walked into the kitchen...I sat on the counter space between Johnny and Aron "I like Tony's new girlfriend."

Aron looked at me after taking a drink of his beer "You mean Erika...how do you like her already you just met her."

I looked at him "I liked you as soon as I met you.."

"That was different we were kids."

I smacked the back of his head "Shut up...Erika seems like a nice girl and I can tell she is a hell of a lot better than thing he was dating before."

Johnny nodded "She is.."

I pulled him in front of my so I could rest my head on his back.."That's better."

He laughed slightly "Comfortable?"

I locked my arms around him "Yes.."

Johnny tapped his fingers on the back of my hand "What are you going to do if I have to go to the bathroom.."

I shrugged "Use Dillon as your replacement.."

He laughed "Okay..

Aron shook his head "How much have you had to drink so far?"

I shrugged "2 shots and a beer...plus I did split a thing of Ben and Jerry's with Sarah."

He laughed "Alochol and sugar..good combo Kat."

I stuck my tongue out at him "I'm not drunk just kinda hyper and I'm bored."

Johnny looked at me "Well what do you wanna do?"

"I can't tell you."

He raised an eyebrow "Oh I get ya."

Aron just shook his head and walked out of the room..

Johnny laughed "You know that's not quiet possible with so many people here."

I pouted "I know..."

He turned to face me "You want to go drive around?"

I nodded "We would but you've been drinking so have I."

Johnny thought a moment "Why do you want to ditch everyone for?"

I shrugged "Honeslty I have no idea...it seemed like fun at the time."

He pulled me off the counter and put me on the floor...he then leaned against the counter with his hands resting on my lower back "Have I told you how good you look in my hoodies?"

I smiled "Everyday."

Johnny went to kiss me as Matt walked in "What Matt?"

Matt held his hands up in defense"Tony and Erika are leaving.." he walked out..

I pulled away from him "I'm gonna go say bye...then I'll meet you upstairs."

Johnny nodded "Okay..."

After I said good bye to Tony and Erika I walked upstairs to Johnny's room..I lauehd as I was pulled in and pressed against the door.."You're drunk."

He nodded as he locked the door "A bit.."

I leaned up and kissed him "A lot."

Johnny smiled down at me "We have fun when I'm drunk.."

I nodded "Usually we're both drunk."

He grinned "Well I get the fun you get the pleasure."

I smiled up at him "How about you sleep it off then you can have your fun tomorrow.."

Johnny pouted "But baby."

I leaned up and kissed him "It won't be any fun for me when you pass out and I'm still awake..I promise tomorrow you get your fun."

He walked over and flopped down on the bed.."Ugg..I shouldn't of done that."

I layed down beside him "See I told you.."

Johnny rolled over layed his head on my stomach and with in minutes he was asleep...

I reached over the best I could and turned off the light and soon feel asleep


	5. Chapter 5

*Johnny's pov*

I woke up the next morning feeling someone or somethingon my back...I opened my eyes not seeing Katy in her normal spot beside me..I groaned "Who the hell is on me?"

"I am.."

I rolled over so I was looked up at her "Why?"

She shrugged "I woke up and everyone was gone..so I decided to try to wake you up...am I that hard to wake up after I drink?"

I nodded as I squeezed her hips slightly "Sometimes."

Katy sighed "You aren't mad I turned you down last night are you?"

I shook my head "Neh...I was too wasted last night to do anything."

She nodded "That you were.."

I sat up so I was face to face with her "You are still in my hoodie."

Katy smiled "I'm going down to the beach with Erika and Tony.." she unziped it slightly "It's looser so I just threw it on over my bikini top..."

I nodded "Well give me a few minutes and I'll go with you three."

She nodded "Okay.."

I moved and pinned her to the bed...I pressed a kiss to her neck "You smell good.."

Katy laughed "Yeah.."

I went to kiss her again as we heard a bed begin to creak..I looked down at her "What the hell.."

She covered my mouth "Shhh..it's coming from Aron's room.."

I looked at her "How are you sure?"

Katy laughed "I've woke him up plenty of times his bed is the only one that makes that noise."

I gave her a look "Now that sucks...Aron is single and I'm hovering over my girlfriend and yet he's getting ass and I'm not.."

She gave me a look "Ass?"

I smiled down at her "What?"

Katy snaked her arms around my neck "I was going to tell you we had an hour and a half to kill before they got here but you just refered to me as a peice of ass...you get no ass.."

I pouted "You are cruel.."

She smiled up at me "Maybe be but it gets me what I want."

I raised an eyebrow "What would that be.."

Katy smiled "You."

I stood up pulling her up with me "I'm gonna go shower real quick." Iwent to walk out of the bedroom...

"Wait.."

I turned to her "What?"

She gave me a looked "I thought you wanted something."

I smirked "You wanna showAron how its done?"

"Why not."

I grinned as I closed the door and locked it...

*Erika's pov*

I layed back on the beach with Katy as Johnny and Tony surfed...I glanced at her "Sorry we were late...things kinda got a little heated.."

She laughed "We wouldn't of been ready anyhows...Aron and Johnny kinda got into a competion in seperate room if you get what I mean."

I laughed "Yeah I get what you mean..you poor girl.."

Katy laughed "Didn't bother me Ienjoyed myselfbut whoever that girl was with Aron had to be so embarassed."

I laughed "Well looks like we had an pretty damn good afternoon."

She nodded "Yeah we did.."

I got a soda out of the cooler and handed her one.."How long have you and Johnny been together?"

Katy sighed "Physically 6 months..but actually dating about a month and a week."

I nodded "So you were friends with benifets for a while then?"

She nodded "Yeah...then we both agreed that the feelings were there and we're now dating." she looked at me "How did you meet Tony?"

I smiled "A mutual friend's birthday party...we spent the whole night only talking to each other next night we went on a date and the rest is still being written."

Katy nodded "When you are around the other guys don't worry to much about how they act...Tony's last girlfriend almost ruined his life so hopefully you understand."

I nodded "I understand completely.."

She smiled "Good."

I laughed as Johnny and Tony can running and fell to the ground in front of us "Have fun?"

Tony nodded "You could say that..."

Johnny layed his wet head across Katy's stomach which cause her to suck in her breath.."Cold?"

Katy shook her head "A bit."

I smiled "Well what do we do now..I mean I'm kinda wiped out.."

Tony shrugged "I dunno."

Katy looked at me "Shopping?"

Both Tony and Johnny groaned "No.."

I grinned "Sounds wonderful.."

She smiled "There are plently of cute little shops along the board walk."

I nodded "Let's go.."

We all dried off and got redressed and after we gathered our stuff we headed to the boardwalk...

*Katy's pov*

I was looking at a few necklaces when I felt something grab my waist "Baby.."

Johnny laughed "I think Tony and Erika left us because I can't find them anywhere."

I smiled "I know..they left a couple minutes ago.."

He stood beside me looking at a few cuffs.."Well that was nice of them."

I elbowed him "Shut up...you and Tony were seperated at birth I swear."

Johnny looked at me "How.."

I raised an eyebrow "You both listen to the wrong head."

He pretended to be offended then whispered in my ear "I've yet to hear you complain about that."

I pinched his side "Hey.."

Johnny laughed "What?"

I gave him a look and walked away..I smiled when he followed me "Okay 3 tears."

He looked around then leaned down and kissed me "I love you."

I smiled softly "I love you t..." I stopped mis-sentence when I saw Aron and Matt walk in with Hannah and some other girl..I covered my mouth to keep from laughing..

Johnny looked at me "What's so funny?"

I pointed towards the door "Matt, Hannah, Aron and some girl...probably the girl Aron was with."

He laughed "Oh shit."

I turned and buried my face in his chest "How are we going to get out of here without causing ourselves or them embarrassment."

Johnny laughed "I don't know..but they are coming this way so look busy."

I shook my head and just randomly began trying on sunglasses...I faked a smile when I saw Matt "Hey Matty..."

He smiled "Hey Kat...what are you doing here?"

I smiled "Shopping..we were with Erika and Tony but they kinda left us here."

Matt nodded "Oh.."

I grabbed Hannah's arm "I have something to show you.."

Hannah almost tripped as we reached somewhere away from the guys hearing.."What the hell Katy."

I sighed "Who is that girl?"

She shrugged "Some girl Aron is 'dating' I think her name is Mallory.."

I laughed "She was at the house earlier...Johnny and I heard them in bed...and that lead to a sort of competion between Aron and Johnny.."

Hannah laughed "What kind of competion?"

I shook my head "It wasn't a staring contest."

She shook her head laughing "Poor Mallory."

I nodded "I know I would be embarassed if I was her and I just can't face her without laughing."

Hannah sighed "I can't now either thanks alot Katlyn.."

I shrugged "Sorry...but seriously it was funny."

She shook her head "Looks like Johnny wants to leave."

I nodded "I'll see you at the house okay."

Hannah nodded "Okay."

I smiled softly as we left..

*later that night*

Aron grabbed my arm and pulled me outside.."You.."

I rubbed my wrist "Me what?"

He shook his head "Earlier today what was that?"

I held my hands up "Not my idea...you can blame your buddy Johnny for that."

Aron laughed "I wouldn't doub that...but never again."

I laughed "How embarassed was she?"

"Very...I wouldn't be surprised she never came back here."

I shook my head "Again not my fault..I had planned to go to the beach...we heard you and I don't know what happend."

He groaned "I need a new bed."

I laughed "I'd say.."

Aron pushed my shoulder "Alright bitch.."

I shrugged "Maybe but it's not my fault you guys are all a bunch of horny fuckers."

He laughed "If I recall it was 5 month of 'just sex' between you and Johnny before you two became a couple."

I smiled "Yeah so.."

"So you three girls are just as bad as the 6 of us."

I laughed "What's sad is I have no arguement for that."

Aron laughed "My point proven."

I flipped him off and walked back inside.."Where's Johnny?"

Sarah pointed upstairs "Someone showed up..he went out and talked to them..he came in and looked pissed."

I sighed deeply "I'll be back.." I walked upstairs and knocked slightly before walking in..I saw Johnny steadily writing.."Johnny.."..I softly touched his shoulder "Joh..."

Johnny turned around and yelled "What?!"

I stepped back "What is your problem?"

He through the notebook against the wall "Everything.."

I shook my head "Who was here?"

Johnny sat on the floor in front of the bed "I slept with someone when we started our benifets thing...and aparantly she's pregnant and I could possibly be the father."

I sat down on the bed "What?"

He put his head in his hands "I have to do the right thing if that's my kid.."

I sat there a moment.."What are you saying Johnny.."

"I have to end this.."

I stood up "You just said you might not be the father.."

Johnny looked up at me "And if I am Katy I have to do the right thing.."

I shook my head "Breaking up with me is the right thing?"

He stood up "Katy.." he took my face in my hands "I love you I really do but.."

I pulled away from him "If you loved me you could of told me you slept with who ever this chick is...but you didn't I find out now when I have given you my heart."

Johnny sighed "I didn't want this to happen Katlyn."

I shook my head "But it is Johnny.." I bit back tears "You want to do the right thing..be my guest ruin everything to do the right thing for a child that might not even be yours."

He went to grab my hand "Katy.."

I threw my hands up "No do not touch me..."

"Katy listen to me.."

I gave him a look "No I risked my relationship with my brother to give us a chance lucky foryou he accepted it but you've made me look like a fool.." I shook my head "We're done..I'm finished with this..You want a life with that chick go have one." I shook my head trying to fight back tears but failed...I pushed Johnny's hand away as he tried to wipe the tears off my cheek "Don't fucking touch me...you've lost that right...go ahead and make a fool out of yourself but when you find out that..that kid isn't yours do not come to me because I will just laugh in your face.." I walked out of the room and slammed the door...I jumped slightly when I heard a glass hit the door...I walked down the stairs but dropped to sit down halfway down and began to cry...

Dillon walked up "Chica what's the matter?"

I tried to catch my breath "I just broke up with Johnny.."

"What why?"

I shook my head "He might be becoming a father, he told me he had to end our relationship to do the right thing...he told me he loved me I went off and ended it.." I sighed deeply "He isn't even sure he is the father and he was ready to throw us away."

Dillon hugged me "Aye chica it's gonna be okay...he'll realise how stupid he is and he'll come crawling back."

I shook my head "I'm done Dillon...I don't even want to see him unless it is nessesary.."

He sighed "I'll do what I can.."

I wiped my eyes as there was a knock at the door "I'll get it.." I stood up and walked over to the door...I opened it to come face to face with Breanna "Why are you here.."

"I came to talk to Johnny.."

I looked her up and down "Oh my god it was you..." I turned around to see Johnny standing there "Her...it's her...so this is why you kept me from hitting her..becuase of the possibilty she is carrying your child."

He sighed "Kat.."

I shook my head "You two deserve each other..both of you can go to hell." I looked at Breanna after I grabbed my keys and phone "He's all yours sweetheart." Ipushed past them and headed to my car...  
Johnny ran out after me and grabbed my arm "Katy.."

I looked at him "You have no idea how bad you've hurt me Johnny..I wanted the whole benifets things so I didn't get hurt like this again...congratulations you've broke my heart." I shook my head and got into my car and drove off..


	6. Chapter 6

_***Johnny's pov***_

 _ **It has been 3 weeks since I've seen or heard from Katy..all the guys wouldn't talk to me unless it was about the band and the girls hated my guts..and I don't blame them...I was sitting outside a cafe waiting for Breanna who was supposed to find out who the father was...I sighed when I saw her "Hey.."**_

 _ **She sat down "Hey." she smiled "You look nice.."**_

 _ **I shook my head "I'm not in the mood Breanna..cut to the chase am I that kids father?"**_

 _ **Breanna looked down at the ground..**_

 _ **I looked at her "Breanna quit fucking around I need to know."**_

 _ **She gave me a look "I've known all a long you weren't the father, the night we 'slept together' we didn't do anything you passed out...so I made it look like we did." she smirked "I just wanted little miss Katy to get what she had coming to her.."**_

 _ **I ran my hand over my head "You mean I fucking let the only girl I ever truly loved slip away from me because you are a jealous bitch?"**_

 _ **Breanna shrugged "She doesn't diserve you."**_

 _ **I glared at her "You are a sad pathetic person..using that poor kid to get your way...well all you did was make yourself look even more like a whore.." I shook my head "When the girls hear about this you know you're in for it.."**_

 _ **She laughed "They can't touch me I'm pregnant."**_

 _ **I leaned forward "You won't be forever...afterwards you are fair game..."**_

 _ **Breanna stomped her foot and stormed off...**_

 _ **I sighed deeply and pulled out my phone.."Sarah?"**_

 _ **"What the hell do you want?"**_

 _ **I sighed "Don't hang up..it's about Katy...Breanna set it all up...there is no way in hell I'm the father we never slept together."**_

 _ **"Then why where you ready to throw you and Katy away?"**_

 _ **I sighed deeply as I reached my car "I got caught up in the fantasy of being a better father than my dad...you have to believe me I never meant to hurt Katlyn."**_

 _ **"I believe you Johnny...I know how much you do love her.." she sighed "Jordan will probably kill me for this but you and Katy belong together...she's at Tony and Erika's...I'm gonna send a text to them and let them know you are coming over.."**_

 _ **I nodded "Thanks Sarah.."**_

 _ **"Go get your girl Johnny..."**_

 _ **I hung up the phone and began the drive...I took a deep breath as I knocked on the door..**_

 _ **Erika opened the door "She's upstairs." she let me come in and led me to Katy's door...she knocked and walked off...**_

 _ **Katy opened the door "No.."**_

 _ **I stopped the door before she could close it..I walked in "She lied Katy...Breanna lied about it all..I'm not the father..we never even slept together that night."**_

 _ **She shook her head "Why the hell would she do that?"**_

 _ **I shrugged "To hurt you..hurt me I don't know."**_

 _ **Katy sat down "Johnny I.."**_

 _ **I stopped her and took her face in my hands "I love you Katlyn..you are the only woman who has ever made me feel like this..I got caught up in the thought of being a good dad...it not being with you didn't cross my mind."**_

 _ **She cut me off with a kiss "You're an idiot."**_

 _ **I laughed slightly "How?"**_

 _ **"You listened to her and Jordan is probably gonna kill you for bing here."**_

 _ **I shrugged "A risk I'm willing to take to win you back."**_

 _ **She shook head "You have me...but you have to promise me this..no more lies something happens no matter what it is you tell me."**_

 _ **I smiled down at her "I promise."**_

 _ **She smiled softly "I want to go home.."**_

 _ **I nodded and looked around the room "What have you been living out of suitcases?"**_

 _ **Katy nodded "Sadly yes...true rockstar living."**_

 _ **I kissed her forehead "Well gather your stuff and I'll take you back home.."**_

 _ **"I'll have to drive..my car.."**_

 _ **I nodded "Good point.." after we packed up all our stuff and threw it in the car...I gave her a quick kiss before she got into her car...I jumped into mine and drove off...once at the house I looked at Katy who was leaning against the side of her car "What?"**_

 _ **She looked up at me "You said that the thought of becoming a dad because of me never crossed your mind..what did you mean by that.."**_

 _ **I sighed "What I meant was..I want the whole family thing but not like that...with you."**_

 _ **Katy nodded "We should go inside.."**_

 _ **I took her hand in mine as we walked into the house..**_

 _ ***Jordan's pov***_

 _ **I turned my head just as the door opened and I saw Katy...holding Johnny's hand "What is going on?"**_

 _ **Katy looked at me "Kitchen..I'll explain."**_

 _ **I nodded and followed her into the kitchen "Okay explain why are you with Johnny?"**_

 _ **She sat on the counter "Breanna lied...she knew the whole time Johnny wasn't the father she just wanted to hurt me or get even with him I don't know but I believe him Jordan..I believe he didn't mean for any of this to happen."**_

 _ **I ran my hand through my hair "You love him don't you?"**_

 _ **Katy nodded "Yeah I do.."**_

 _ **I sighed "This is his last chance..he hurts you again I'll kill him.."**_

 _ **She nodded slightly "Okay.."**_

 _ **"So does this mean you are moving back in?"**_

 _ **Katy smiled "Yeah..I miss cleaning up after you guys."**_

 _ **I patted her knee "So what are you going to do about Breanna?"**_

 _ **She shrugged "Nothing...she's not worth my time...she's just a sad pathetic human-being."**_

 _ **I nodded "Good girl.." I gave her a hug "It's really good to see you smiling again..."**_

 _ **Katy smiled softly "It was only 3 weeks but it was a hard 3 weeks."**_

 _ **I nodded "Welcome to being in love little sis."**_

 _ **She nodded "Can I ask you something Jordan?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Sure."**_

 _ **"What has been going on these past 3 weeks."**_

 _ **I sighed "No one would talk to Johnny and he walked around like a lost puppy...it was quite gay if you as me."**_

 _ **Katy shook her head "You're mean Jordan."**_

 _ **I laughed "You asked."**_

 _ **She jumped down "You are such a dork.."**_

 _ **I nodded "Yeah I know.." I gave her another hug "Be happy sis...it's obvious to everyone how much Johnny loves you."**_

 _ **Katy smiled "Now who's being gay..."**_

 _ **I grabbed her and threw her over me shoulder."Okay then.."**_

 _ **She screamed "Jordan no..put me down."**_

 _ **I laughed and checked her pockets and pulled out her phone...I then threw her into the pool..."Am I gay now?"**_

 _ **Katy gave me a look "Super."**_

 _ **After I sat our phones on the table I leaned down "Take it back.."**_

 _ **She grabbed my shirt and pulled me in..she then jumped out grabbing a towel "Never."**_

 _ **I laughed as everyone else came out "Hey."**_

 _ **Sarah laughed "What are you two doing?"**_

 _ **Katy pouted "He threw me into the water..I'm in a white shirtso yeah."**_

 _ **She laughed "Jordan."**_

 _ **Aron laughed "Nice one.'**_

 _ **Katy shook her head "I'm going to change..." she turned and walked inside a few minutes later she ran out jumping in the pool..followed by Mallory and Hannah..**_

 _ **Dillon laughed and took off his shirt and jumped in after them.."Airbuddy!"**_

 _ **I laughed as we all ended up spending the rest of the day outside...**_

 _ ***Katy's pov***_  
 _ **(later that night)**_

 _ **I crawled into bed while Johnny was taking a shower...I pulled the covers over my head taking in the smell..I didn't realise how much I missed sleeping in this bed until tonight..I felt the side of the bed sink down..I peeked out from behind the cover to see Johnny sitting there with his towel around his shoulders...I sat up and kissed his shoulder "Hey you.."**_

 _ **Johnny looked back at me "Hey..I thought you were asleep.."**_

 _ **I shook my head "Nope just hiding under the covers.."**_

 _ **He threw his towel to the floor "Why?"**_

 _ **I shrugged "I have no idea."**_

 _ **Johnny pulled the covers back and layed down beside me "Okay.."**_

 _ **I layed my head on his shoulder letting my forehead rest against the crook of his neck"I missed you."**_

 _ **He ran his hand down my back "Imissed you too Kat."**_

 _ **I let my finger trace the H on his right arm.."I really missed this..just laying here...no sex just your arms around me."**_

 _ **Johnny nodded slightly "So did I.."**_

 _ **We layed therein quiet for a few minutes until someone began banging on the door..I groaned and got up and opened it.."What?"'**_

 _ **Matt shook his head "Jorel got arrested.."**_

 _ **I shook my head "And that is supposed to surprise me."**_

 _ **He sighed "You're the only one who hasn't been drinking...and someone needs to get him.."**_

 _ **I sighed "Fine..call and tell them I'm on my way." I closed the door and grabbed a pair of sweats out of the drawer..I slipped them on over my shorts..I looked at Johnny "I'll be right back..if I don't kill Jorel first."**_

 _ **Johnny laughed then leaned up and kissed me "Be careful."**_

 _ **I grabbed my bag off the dresser as well as my keys and phone then headed out...when I reached the police station I sat in the chair tapping the back of my sidekick while I waited...I looked up to see Jorel walking out..I shook my head as we walked out "What the hell did you do now dumbass?"**_

 _ **Jorel grinned "Got caught on the train with no ticket..." he held his hands out "And I tagged but they couldn't prove I actually did."**_

 _ **I shook my head "But we both know you did."**_

 _ **He laughed "Yep."**_

 _ **I got into the car "One of these days I'm going to kill you Jorel."**_

 _ **Jorel laughed as I drove off..."No you wouldn't you lovez me."**_

 _ **I shook my head "Lucky for you..."**_

 _ **He laugehd "Yep.."**_

 _ **I rolled my eyes slightly...once we got back I went upstairs and took off my sweats and crawled back into bed beside Johnny..I turned off the light and snuggled into the covers..I smiled slightly as I felt his arm drape over my waist "Good night babe.."**_

 _ **Johnny mumbled "Night.."**_

 _ **I smiled to myself and soon fell asleep**_


	7. Chapter 7

*Hannah's pov*

I was sitting on the floor backstage while the guys were getting ready for their show..I looked over at Katy who had her bandana around her neck..and both Jordan and Johnny's masks in her lap "You hate wearing that think as much as I hate wearing mine?"

She nodded not opening her eyes "Yes I do."

I laughed "Why are the preshow antics so boring?"

Katy shrugged as she began to drum on her knees "Becuase the boys zone out on us and we're left alone."

I nodded "Well at least all 3 of us were smart enough to wear jeans this time."

She laughed "Don't worry that came to mind when I got ready...I'm prepared this time for whatever happens...or what will happen when they boys get drunk."

I laughed slightly.."What are you holding Johnny and Jordan's masks?"

Katy shrugged "I have no idea.."

I shook my head "Lazy bastards.."

She laughed softly.."Yep.."

We both looked up as Johnny stood over Katy with his hands resting on the wall behind us "Babe I need my hoodie and my mask..."

Katy handed me Jordan's mask then stood up...she motioned to the hoodie she was wearing and the mask in her hand "You mean these?"

He nodded "Yes..now can I have them please?"

Shegave him the hoodie thenmoved away from him taking his hat"Nope."

Johnny shook his head laughing "Katy.." he ran after her..

I shook my head as I handed Jordan his bandana "You're sister is a dork."

He laughed "Yeah but you gotta love her for it."

Katy ran past us "Hi..."

I laughed "Run Kat Run."

Johnny grabbed her waist turning her to face him "Can I have them please?"

She nodded and handed him his mask "Here.."

He kissed her quickly then took his hat off her head "You're not taking photos tonight?"

Katy shook her head "Nope I'm a fan tonight..."

I walked up "Alright enough mushy mush.."

Johnny laughed then kissed Katy again "Love you."

She smiled "Love you too.."

I put an arm around Katy's shoulders after I gave Matt a kiss "You are so in love Kitty Kat."

Katy smiled softly "Yeah I am."

I smiled as we saw Sarah and Mallory walk up "Ready to watch our boys?"

Mallory nodded "Always."

Sarah smiled "Naturally."

Katy laughed softly as we all stood off to the side of the stage and watched the guys to their thing..

I smiled to myself as the show went on..

*Aron's pov*

After the show was over I ran to the back and grabbed Mallory by her waist...I kissed her cheek "Hey."

She laughed "You're sweaty."

I laughed "You've never complained before.."

Mallory smacked my chest "Shut up."

Jorel laughed "Yes please shut up.."

Katy gave Jorel a look "When do we get to meet Jessica?"

He smiled "Tomorrow..."

She shook her head "We better...you stick your nose in our relationships..it's our turn to do the same."

I laughed "She's right Jorel..."

Sarah smiled "We get to grill her...and embarass you."

Jorel eyes widened "How?"

Hannah patted his shoulder "We did it to Dillon so get used to it hun."

Dillon nodded "I honestly though Taylor was going to stay away for good.."

Katy shook her head "I really wouldn't call what you two are doing dating..but hey she has good taste in clothes so we're good."

Mallory nodded "Agreed.."

Hannah and Sarah spoke at the same time "Ditto."

I laughed "Right...let's go party.."

Everyone nodded and we headed to a nearby club..

*Katy's pov*

I was sittin on this couch type thing at the club and had my legs drapped over Mallory's...I looked at all the guys who were just talking and drinking..I shook my head "Mally dance with me?"

She nodded "Sure.." she stood up and held her hand out "Miss Katy?"

I laughed and took her hand and we walked out onto the floor and began to dance...after a couple of songs I felt someone stand behind me..I turned around to see a random guy..I decided to be nice and dance with him..when the song ended he didn't let go.."Okay..okay..you've had your dance."

The guy grabbed my waist harder "One more."

I pushed him away "No...don't make me get my boyfriend."

He laughed "Please I'd kill his punk ass." he grabbed my waist again.."Come on baby."

I pulled away from him and slapped him as hard as I could "I said no.."

The guy grabbed my wrist roughly "Big mistake sweetheart.."

I glared at him then instinct kicked in...I stomped his foot then kneed him..when he kneeled over I punched him as hard as I could manage...I shook my hand as the guys ran up "No...big mistake for you sweetheart.."

Jordan just laughed "That's my little sister.."

I smiled faintly and walked outside..I sat down and leaned against the brickwall trying to catch my breath...I felt someone sit beside me "Not right now."

Johnny ran his hand over my now bruising hand "You okay?"

I nodded "I will be."

He smiled slightly "You know as long as I've known you I've never seen you do that."

I looked at him "Instinct kicked in."

Johnny slippedhis arm around me"At least I know you can handle yourself when I'm not around."

I sighed slightly "He ruined my good time the bastard."

He laughed "You have a bruised hand and you're worried about your good time."

I watched him as he stood up "I was about to get you to come dance with me."

Johnny pulled me up "Then lets go dance...I have a feeling the rest of the night is going to be a good one."

I shook my head "If you say so.."

With that we walked inside...a few minutes later we were back on the couch and I was sitting on Johnny's lap..he squeezed my thigh slightly then whispered in my ear "We need to stay are your appartment thing tonight."

I raised an eyebrow "Why is that."

He grinned "I got to see the feisty side of you again tonight and we've both been drinking...I can't promise to be quiet.."

I bit my lip slightly "I didn't bring my key with me.."

Johnny pouted "Well then what are we going to do?"

I thought a moment "Beat them home and turn on the stereo.."

He nodded "Play the super drunk card..."

I nodded "On your part."

Johnny let his head rest against my chest "My favorite spot."

I laughed "Which won't be that hard.." I stood up "We're going to head home before Johnny passes out.."

Jordan nodded "Your're calling a cab?"

I nodded "That's how we got here no?"

He laughed "Right..."

I shook my head as Johnny and I left and headed home...when we got home I walked upstairs and flipped on the stereo..I bit my lip when I felt Johnny grab my waist.."Okay drunk boy.."

Johnny grinned "Maybe but I'm about to be drunk happy boy."

I turned around "Really now.."

He leaned down and kissed me as he pulled me towards the bed...

You can use your imagination to what happened...


	8. Chapter 8

_***Johnny's pov***_

 _ **I woke up the next morning feeling like someone was sitting on my head..I groaned and rolled over and buried my face into the back of Katy's neck smelling the hit of her bodywash obvious she woke up earlier and took a shower but fell back asleep...I closed my eyes tightly trying to fall back to sleep with didn't work..I groaned then got up and went went to shower...when I came back in Katy was still sound sleep..I smiled and crawled in beside her "Wake up gorgeous."**_

 _ **She shook her head and attempted to pull the covers over her head...**_

 _ **I reached under the blanket and grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me "Wakey wakey.."**_

 _ **Katy groaned "You suck."**_

 _ **I laughed softly..I nuzzled her neck slighlty and mumbled "How's the hand."**_

 _ **She sighed "Okay I guess.."**_

 _ **I took her hand in mine.."Doesn't look as bad as it did last night."**_

 _ **Katy shrugged "I don't even remember what happened last night except you were wasted."**_

 _ **I laughed "I have no idea how I remember but some guy got a little too friendly with you and basicly you layed him out."**_

 _ **She nodded slightly "Oh.."**_

 _ **I sighed and layed flat on my back "I want to go back to sleep.."**_

 _ **Kat kicked the cover off and sat up looking down at me "Then go back to sleep.."**_

 _ **I ran my hand down her leg "I can't we're meeting Jorel's girlfriend today remember.."**_

 _ **She jumped off the bed "I totally forgot about that.."**_

 _ **I laughed as she began to dig through the closet "Just wear jeans."**_

 _ **Katy gave me a look "I always wear jeans...I want to be a girl today."**_

 _ **I shook my head "Babe you always look like a girl to me.."**_

 _ **She laughed "You just say that because you usually see me in next to nothing every night."**_

 _ **I shrugged "Maybe but seriously babe you look hot as hell in whatever you wear.."**_

 _ **Katy pulled out a light pink sundress "What about this?"**_

 _ **I thought amoment "I wouldn't mind seeing you in that."**_

 _ **She smiled "Okay then.."**_

 _ **I smiled "Can we just lay in bed for a little while longer before you get dressed and I have to spend the rest of the day waiting impatiently to take that dress off of you?"**_

 _ **Katy laughed "You're already half dressed.."**_

 _ **I shrugged "I'm hung over I don't want to do anything..just lay here."**_

 _ **She nodded and crawled back into bed beside me..she layed her head on my chest.."You smell good."**_

 _ **I scoffed "Please I always smell good."**_

 _ **Katy laughed and moved so she was sorta pinning my shoulders to the bed "Smartass.."**_

 _ **I sat up letting my hands rest on her hips.."Don't start something you're not willing to finish."**_

 _ **She wrapped her arms around my neck "I don't believe I started anything..I'm actually getting out of be because I'm starving."**_

 _ **I pouted"Aww no cuddle?"**_

 _ **Katy leaned down and kissed me "You don't cuddle..cuddling always leads to sex with you.."**_

 _ **I laughed "Okay you have a point.." I gently nipped at hershoulder "Go get your food then.."**_

 _ **She laughed and pushed me back on the bed..she stood up and slipped on a pair of pajama bottoms "You coming.."**_

 _ **I shrugged "In a minute..."**_

 _ **Katy noddedand walked out of the room..**_

 _ **I sighed and layed back across the bed..I jumped when the door burst opened...I looked up to find Katy, Aron and Hannah pressed against the door.."What the hell?"**_

 _ **Hannah just shook her head "Dillon and his girlfriend..door open.."**_

 _ **I laughed "That must of been a sight.."**_

 _ **Aron shook his head "Me and Hannah walked out at the same time and saw them..Katy walked out and well yeah we're back in here.."**_

 _ **Katy just shook her head "That is a side I never wanted to see of Dillon..."**_

 _ **I laughed "Well then..."**_

 _ **Someone yelled "Damn it Dillon close your fucking doordumbass..."**_

 _ **All four of us busted out laughing as we heard the door slam...we all gathered ourselves and walked out of the room to go get some breakfast...**_

 _ ***Jorel's pov***_  
 _ **(later that afternoon)**_

 _ **I smiled to myself as I watched Katy, Sarah,Hannah and Jessica talking and laughing..I leaned against the wall "At least they're all getting along."**_

 _ **Johnny nodded "Yeah.."**_

 _ **I smiled "So what do you guys think of Jess?"**_

 _ **Matt shrugged "She is definetly better than the other girls you've been with...not so stuck up."**_

 _ **I nodded "I agree..she's the only girl I've met who was excited to meet my female friends."**_

 _ **Jordan laughed "That is a plus.."**_

 _ **Aron sighed "I dunno I'm still trying to get the image of Dillon and Taylor out of my head."**_

 _ **I laughed "Yeah I heard about that...the dumbass left the door open.."**_

 _ **Johnny nodded "Yeah but Katy, Aron, Hannah and Jordan were the only ones who saw it."**_

 _ **Jordan shook his head "Not a pretty sight..."**_

 _ **I laughed "I bet.." I tripped as Mallory and Katy dragged me away from the guys "What?"**_

 _ **Katy gave me a look "Don't fuck this up..Jessica is so sweet and hilarious..the best girl you have ever brought back here."**_

 _ **I smiled "I'm glad you like her...trust me you have nothing to worry about."**_

 _ **Mallory nodded "Good.."**_

 _ ***Sarah's pov***_  
 _ **(ater that night)**_

 _ **We were all sitting in different places of the livingroom...I grinned "Let's play Honesty...it's kinda like playing just truth or darebut you have to be completely honest with your answer or you have to do something you don't want to."**_

 _ **Hannah laughed as everyone agreed..."We'll go easy on Taylor and Jessica since they're the new girls."**_

 _ **Jessica shook her head "No I'm all in."**_

 _ **I nodded "Alright then...Katy...first time how was it?"**_

 _ **Katy laughed "Horrible..the guy turned out to be a complete ass and Jorel and Jordan beat the hell out of him."**_

 _ **Jordan nodded "That is the truth...she called me crying."**_

 _ **Hannah smiled "Johnny worst experince with the opposite sex?"**_

 _ **Johnny thought a moment "Honestly...the first time I actually saw Katy more than Jordan's little sister."**_

 _ **I smiled "Awww.."**_

 _ **Katy looked at me "Alright Sarah...what attracted to my brother."**_

 _ **I raised an eyebrow "You sure you want to know."**_

 _ **She laughed "I saw Dillon having sex this morning yeah I think I can handle hearing something about my brother."**_

 _ **I shrugged "The fact that Jordan is great in bed...that's what attracted me to him."**_

 _ **Katy crinkled her nose "Okay next question..."**_

 _ **Jessica spoke up "Hannah what attracted you to Matt?"**_

 _ **Hannah grinned "He's freaky."**_

 _ **Katy busted out laughing "Matt's a freak!"**_

 _ **After a few minutes of questions one by one we all began to fall asleep..I glanced over at Katy who was laying on the the couch on a sound asleep Johnny "I guess this is good night Katy."**_

 _ **She nodded slightly "Night.."**_

 _ **When I sat her start to fall asleep I snuggled into Jordan's arms and fell asleep myself**_


	9. Chapter 9

_***Katy's pov***_  
 _ **(2 weeks later)**_

 _ **I was leaning against the counter playing on my Macbook when I felt someone grabbed my arm...I stumbled "Whoa Taylor what's the matter..."**_

 _ **She sighed "I'm late."**_

 _ **I nodded "For what...Oh." my eyes widened.."You're late late."**_

 _ **Taylor nodded "What am I going to do Katlyn...I can't be..I just..I just can't."**_

 _ **I put my hands on her shoulders "Relax...breath...how late are you?"**_

 _ **She sighed "4 days."**_

 _ **I made a face..then reached behind her grabbing my bag "Come on.." I grabbed her arm and ran through the livingroom "Going out be back later."**_

 _ ***back from the store..***_

 _ **After Taylor took the tests we locker ourselves in mine and Johnny's room...Tay looked around "How the hell is your room so clean...you two are like fucking animals yet it's so clean."**_

 _ **I laughed "We do clean up after ourselves."**_

 _ **She sighed "How much longer.."**_

 _ **I looked at my watch "3 minutes."**_

 _ **Taylor leaned back against the bed "What am I going to do if I am Katy the guys are going to be huge and I'll be the chick one of them is dating and knocked up."**_

 _ **I shook my head "All things considered Dillon is a great guy..not my type of guy but definetly a great guy..I can promise you if these things come back positive Dillon is going to do whatever he can to make sure you are taken care of."**_

 _ **She looked at me "How can you be so sure?"**_

 _ **I shrugged "All of them are the same...you would think when you first meet them they are a bunch of sex hungry guys but in reality they are 6 of the sweetest most family centered guys I've ever met...and when they love someone they give it their all."**_

 _ **Taylor smiled "Thanks Kat.." she sat up "Is it time yet?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Moment of truth.."**_

 _ **She sighed and looked down at the tests..."Positive." she looked at me "Katlyn.."**_

 _ **I sighed and hugged her.."Everything is going to be okay.."**_

 _ **Taylor shook her head "I can't afford a baby...Dillon can't afford a baby."**_

 _ **I shrugged "What are you going to do then?"**_

 _ **She shrugged "Talk to Dillon...but I'm not ready."**_

 _ **I sighed deeply "I can't make it seem like like I'm the one pregnant till you're ready to talk to Dillon."**_

 _ **Taylor sighed and hugged me "Thanks Katy."**_

 _ **I nodded "I'm going to go throw these away okay.."**_

 _ **She nodded "Thanks."**_

 _ **I sighed and walked downstairs and threw the tests in the trash...then preceded to sit on the couch watching tv...**_

 _ ***Jordan's pov***_

 _ **I walked into the kitchen to throw something away when I sat two unexpected thing...I stormed into the living room "Who's pregnant!?"**_

 _ **Katy winced slightly "Me."**_

 _ **My eyes widened and I spoke at the same time as Johnny "What!?"**_

 _ **She grabbed both mine and Johnny's arms and pulled us into the kitchen "Shut up."**_

 _ **Johnny shook his head "How the fuck are you pregnant."**_

 _ **Katy covered his mouth "Shut up.." she whispered "They're not mine they're Taylor's...I told her until she was ready to talk to Dillon I would cover for her." she shook her head "I' m not pregnant so you can close your mouth now Jordan."**_

 _ **I shook my head "Why the hell would you do that?"**_

 _ **She shrugged "Because she's scared Jordan and this is what friends do for each other."**_

 _ **I sighed "Girls are so fucking complicated why not just out and say it."**_

 _ **Katy shook her head "Because something like this you just can blurt out hey guess what I'm knocked up..."**_

 _ **Johnny sighed "You want us to go along with this don't you."**_

 _ **She looked at the both of us "Please."**_

 _ **I sighed "Fine but if she doesn't tell Dillon in the next couple days I'm out."**_

 _ **Katy nodded "Thanks Jordan.."**_

 _ **I shrugged "I guess I should storm out of here pissed huh?"**_

 _ **She nodded "Yeah that is probably how you would react."**_

 _ **I nodded..and stormed out of the room letting out a string of curse words...**_

 _ ***Dillon's pov***_  
 _ **(later that night)**_

 _ **I was sitting out back smoking when I heard someone walk out..I looked "Aye babe.."**_

 _ **Taylor sighed "We need to talk Dillon.."**_

 _ **I put out my cigarette and looked at her "Okay I'm all ears.."**_

 _ **She sighed deeply "Dillon..I'm pregnant.."**_

 _ **I sat there a moment "You and Katy both?"**_

 _ **Taylor shook her head "No Katy was covering for me until I was ready to talk to you."**_

 _ **I sighed and ran my hand across my forehead "So what are we going to do?"**_

 _ **She shrugged "I don't know..neither of us can afford a baby right now..even with everyones help we still couldn't."**_

 _ **I nodded "Are we talking about adoption?"**_

 _ **Taylor nodded "It's the best way Dillon...it's going be hard as hell but this baby deserves the best life possible."**_

 _ **I sighed then stood up and hugged "Whatever you decided you have my full support okay."**_

 _ **She nodded slightly "Thank you."**_

 _ **I kissed the side her head "Let's go inside."**_

 _ **Taylor nodded "Okay.."**_

 _ **I took her hand and we walked inside..instead of hanging out downstairs we decided to turn in early so we could go to the doctor early in the morning..**_


	10. Chapter 10

_***Katy's pov***_  
 _ **(3 months later August)**_

 _ **I was busy packing to head to Baltimore with the guess for the Virgin Moble Show while Johnny was gone for the past couple days visiting some friends...as I finished packing I got a phone call...I raised an eyebrow when it just showed a number..I answered "Hello?"**_

 _ **"Baby."**_

 _ **I raised an eyebrow "Johnny where are you calling from.."**_

 _ **"Jail."**_

 _ **I shook my head "How?"**_

 _ **"Remember that guy from the club?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Yeah what did you do Johnny?"**_

 _ **"I beat the hell out of him the night before last...my first call was too a lawyer...they just now let me call someone to let them know where I'm at.."**_

 _ **I sighed "Babythat was over with why the hell did you do that?"**_

 _ **"I had a few drinks in me and it pissed me off to think about what he tried so I beat the shit out of him."**_

 _ **I nodded "Okay where are you anyways."**_

 _ **"Orange County."**_

 _ **I sighed "I'll be there when I can..."**_

 _ **"Okay babe Love you."**_

 _ **I smiled softly "Love you too.." I sighed and hung up the phone...I grabbed my stuff and walked downstairs..**_

 _ **Aron looked at me "Where are you going?"**_

 _ **I sighed "Johnny is in jail has been for two days.."**_

 _ **His eyes widened "We leave in tomorrow...Jordan and Matt just went to pick up Jorel."**_

 _ **I nodded "I'm off to the OC..."**_

 _ **Aron nodded "Be careful."**_

 _ **I nodded and left...when I finally got to Orange Couty I sat in the police station waiting for Johnny to be release...I sighed softly as I spoke softly to myself "Maybe it wasn't such a wise idea to wear a skirt today.."**_

 _ **A voice spoke "I beg to differ.."**_

 _ **I looked up to see Johnny I jumped up and hugged him "Baby."**_

 _ **Johnny smiled and locked his arm around my waist "And I thought you'd be mad at me."**_

 _ **I looked at him "Oh I am.."**_

 _ **He let his forehead rest against mine "I'm so glad to see you."**_

 _ **I smiled and kissed him "You are so lucky that I love you so much."**_

 _ **Johnny smiled "I know I'm lucky...come one I want to go home and get out of this hell hole."**_

 _ **I nodded "Alright.."**_

 _ **He gripped my hand as we walked out "I wanna drive."**_

 _ **I shrugged and handed him my keys."Here."**_

 _ **Johnny kissed my cheek "Thanks.." after we got into the car he drove off...he looked at me "Kat..I need to know something."**_

 _ **I looked over at him "Okay."**_

 _ **He sighed "If we ended up in the same situation at Dillon and Taylor you would tell me right away right?"**_

 _ **I raised an eyebrow "Where is this coming from?"**_

 _ **"3 days in jail I had time to think..." he sighed "Will you?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Yeah I would."**_

 _ **Johnny nodded "Good it know.."**_

 _ **I looked at him "Why are you asking me this?"**_

 _ **He sighed "Remember I told you that the family life I wanted was with you?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Yeah."**_

 _ **Johnny sighed "I want to make sure if or when it happens we're both ready for it.."**_

 _ **I nodded slightly "Okay."**_

 _ **He kissed the back of my hand "I love you."**_

 _ **I smiled "I love you too.." before I knew it we were back home...I sighed to myself as I walked upstairs and finished packing..I looked up at Johnny who walked in after taking a shower..."Feel better?"**_

 _ **Johnny nodded "Yeah..still mad at me?"**_

 _ **I shook my head "No."**_

 _ **He layed back across the bed "Good think I already packed."**_

 _ **I looked at him as I zipped up my bag and sat it on the floor "Johnny promise me something."**_

 _ **Johnny nodded "Okay what?"**_

 _ **I sighed "Never do this again..."**_

 _ **He sat up grabbing my waist and pulled me closer..he looked up at me "I promise."**_

 _ **I smiled down at him "See I can't stay made at you."**_

 _ **Johnny smiled and buried his face into my stomach..he mumbled "I missed you."**_

 _ **I laughed softly "It was 3 days."**_

 _ **He groaned "3 days too long...and whats sad is I don't want sex I just want to hold you."**_

 _ **I smiled softly "That can be arranged.."**_

 _ **Johnny grinned and layed back down pulling me down with him...**_

 _ **I sighed softlyand layed my head on his chest..after a few minutesI looked up to see Johnny sound asleep..I smiled to myself and decided to do the same.**_

 _ ***Mallory's pov***_

 _ **I walked upstairs to ask Katy and Johnny what the wanted to eat..I slowly opened the door and smiled to see them both asleep and Johnny's arms around Katy..I slowly closed the door and walked back downstairs..**_

 _ **Hannah looked at me "Well?"**_

 _ **I smiled "They are asleep and it's cute I must say...Katy has her head on Johnny's chest and he has his arms around her...it's cute."**_

 _ **She smiled "Aww...we should wake them up though."**_

 _ **I shook my head "Eh let them be..I'm sure between us all we know what they'll eat."**_

 _ **Hannah nodded "True..."**_

 _ **Aron walked up "Are they coming?"**_

 _ **I shook my head "They're asleep.."**_

 _ **He nodded "I figured they would be...eh I know what Katy would order and I know what Johnny will eat."**_

 _ **I nodded and we all left...we came back about 2 hours later..we walked in to find Johnny and Katy on the couch watching tv..I smiled and handed them their food "Here lovebirds."**_

 _ **Katy smiled "Thanks Mallory."**_

 _ **Aron sat down "What have you been doing all this time?'**_

 _ **She shrugged "Actually we woke up like 10 minutes ago."**_

 _ **Johnny nodded as he began to eat "Uhhuh."**_

 _ **I laughed "Hungry?"**_

 _ **He nodded "Jail food sucks."**_

 _ **Jessica laughed "Stay out of jail."**_

 _ **Jorel pouted "Hey it's hard."**_

 _ **Hannah shook her head "Don't do stupid shit and you won't end up in jail."**_

 _ **Sarah laughed "Right."**_

 _ **It wasn't that late when we all went to bed that night it was an early night for us since we had to get up bright and early in the morning.**_

 _ ***Aron's pov***_

 _ **I yawned as we all stood outside by the van waiting..I looked into the van to see Katy,Jordanand Hannah curled up and back to sleep..I laughed slightly "Yo Jorel hurry your fat ass up motherfucker."**_

 _ **Jorel walked out "Alright motherfucker I'm coming.."**_

 _ **Once he put his stuff in the van we all got in and headed off..I laughed to see that no one who had fallen asleep woke up...I reached up and poked Katy.."Hey Kitty Kat wake up.."**_

 _ **Katy turned around and smacked me "I was awake..now fuck off."**_

 _ **Everyone laughed..I pouted "That hurt.."**_

 _ **She gave me a look "You poked me.."**_

 _ **I made a face "Bitch.."**_

 _ **"Slut.." she stuck her tongue out "I hope when you get peanuts on the plane you can't open them."**_

 _ **I laughed "What?"**_

 _ **Katy shrugged "It's early and I feel stoned."**_

 _ **I shook my head "You and me both.."**_

 _ **Once we got the airportand on the plane we all got situated and fell back to sleep**_


	11. Chapter 11

_***Sarah's pov***_  
 _ **(3 days later)**_

 _ **Today was the morning of the show and us girls minus Taylor and Mallory who stayed in LA were waiting in the lobby..I looked up as Jess and Katy walke up carrying something...I laughed when I realised what they had "Why do you have the guys' phones and hats?"**_

 _ **Katy shrugged "They will learn to hurry up."**_

 _ **I laughed "Jordan and Johnny are probably freaking out about now."**_

 _ **Jess smiled and the two sat everything on the table then they both sat down beside me.."5...4...3...2...and 1."**_

 _ **As if on cue the guys came running into the lobby fully dressed except their hats..Jorel's eyes were wide "We can't find our phone...or any of our hats."**_

 _ **The three of us busted out laughing...Katy pointed down to the table "We told you to hurry up or we were taking stuff."**_

 _ **Johnny pouted "That was cruel."**_

 _ **Hannah laughed "Hell you 6 took longer to get ready than the 4 of us put together."**_

 _ **Matt shrugged "Okay fine...can we have our shit so we can go?"**_

 _ **I laughed "Take it.."**_

 _ **When they gathered their stuff we left and headed off to the arena type thing...once we got there the boys went to do a quick run through while Jess and I went to explore the grounds..Jessica looked at me "The boys seem excited."**_

 _ **I nodded "They are..they've waited a long time for this."**_

 _ **She nodded "This is going side kinda dumb but why are Hannah and Katy always right in the middle of it and we're not."**_

 _ **I nodded "That's not dumb...they've been behind the guys since the band started..."**_

 _ **Jess raised an eyebrow "I thought Johnny and Kat have been only dating a short time."**_

 _ **I smiled "They have but Jordan is Katy's brother...you see before she dated Johnny...when Hollywood Undead first formed she was dating Shady Jeff...that ended badly and thus one of the reasons he was kicked out of the band...but my point is Hannah has been with Matt on and off since the begining and minus the ones they're dating the two are like sisters to the guys."**_

 _ **She nodded "That makes a lot of sense...what about you?"**_

 _ **I smiled softly "I met Katy about in early 2007 and we became quick friends...I haven't been around all the struggles with the guys like her and Hannah have."**_

 _ **Jess nodded "So they rely on them more?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Right..I mean they do rely on the rest of us too but I'm perfectly fine with them going to the two of them first...so is Mallory and Taylor." I smiled "Give it time you'll get used to it."**_

 _ **She smiled "I get it.."**_

 _ **"Good..." I laughed softly "Let's go find food."**_

 _ **Jess laughed "Yes."**_

 _ **I smiled as we walked off to get food..**_

 _ ***Johnny's pov***_

 _ **After we rehearsed we had about 4 hours before fans would start to show..I grabbed Katy's hand "Walk with me.."**_

 _ **Katy nodded "Okay.."**_

 _ **I held on to her hand as we walked..I sighed deeply..**_

 _ **She squeezed my hand slightly "What's wrong?"**_

 _ **I sighed "Nerves."**_

 _ **Katy nodded and slipped her arm around me "Don't be..this is going to be great."**_

 _ **I looked down at her and smiled faintly "You're cheerful."**_

 _ **She smiled at me "Well this is my man's first big show hellyeah I'm cheerful."**_

 _ **I nodded and slipped my arm around her shoulders "I don't get how I'm so damn nervous...maybe it's you."**_

 _ **Katy raised an eyebrow "How am I making you nervous?"**_

 _ **I laughed "Not like that..I'm worried about fucking up in front of you?"**_

 _ **She shook her head "You can't." sthe stopped walking and stood in front of me "You'll be fine..just relax."**_

 _ **I leaned down and kissed her softly "Thanks."**_

 _ **Katy smiled "You're welcome."**_

 _ **I took her hand and we walked over to some of the barriers..when Katy sat down I stood between her legs..I smiled softly "I'm liking this vest thing on you."**_

 _ **She laughed "Why becauseit shows clevage?"**_

 _ **I grinned "Yep."**_

 _ **Katy shook her head "I'm in nerd gear today..."**_

 _ **I looked down at what she was wearing...jeans with a LA Pride belt,tank-top under a vest, pink chucks and glasses "So you're a hot nerd."**_

 _ **She laughed "Gee thanks baby."**_

 _ **I pressed a kiss to her neck "You even smell like a hot nerd."**_

 _ **Katy laughed andsmacked my chest "Stop."**_

 _ **I smirked "You know who love it."**_

 _ **She wrapped her arms around my neck "Maybe but mess with me and I'll make you share a room with Matt.."**_

 _ **My jaw dropped "You wouldn't?"**_

 _ **Katy laughed "No I wouldn't."**_

 _ **I kissed her quickly "We should head back.." I went to pull away from her but she stopped me "What?"**_

 _ **She shook her head "We have time.."**_

 _ **I smiled and let my hands rest on her hips "What's on your mind?"**_

 _ **Katy smiled "A really good kiss.."**_

 _ **I leaned down and kiss her...I pulled away from her a the sound of a woman clearing her throat..I smiled "Good day ma'am.."**_

 _ **The older woman gave me a look "That not appropriate behavior to be displaying in public young man."**_

 _ **I nodded "Yes ma'am."**_

 _ **The woman looked at Katy "You should have more pride in yourself young lady not to associate yourself with a boy like this covered in tattoos such a bad influence."**_

 _ **Katy nodded "Yes ma'am."**_

 _ **The woman nodded and walked off..**_

 _ **I laughed and buried my face into Katy's neck "Holy shit."**_

 _ **She laughedand jumped down "My own mother doesn't even talk to me like that."**_

 _ **I laughed then leaned down and kissed her again "That woman can kiss my ass...I want to kiss my girl in the middle of the street I will."**_

 _ **Katy laughed and took my hand "Come on my bad influence."**_

 _ **I laughed as we walked back to the bus where everyone else was "Dude we just got a mini lecture from some old woman..."**_

 _ **Hannah laughed "Why?"**_

 _ **I looked down at Katy "Mini make-out...woman walked up told me that it was inappropriate behavior then she told Katy that she should have more pride in herself not to associate herself with such a bad influence."**_

 _ **Jordan laughed "Shouldn't I be the one to tell her that?"**_

 _ **Katy laughed "It was funny as hell.."**_

 _ **Matt shook his head "Was she really short, greying hair?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Yeah.."**_

 _ **He laughed "That's the same woman who called me and Jorel pigs because we were talking about Hannah and Jess."**_

 _ **I laughed "Wow." we sat aroundtalking for a while...I look at my watch "Showtime..."**_

 _ **Everyone nodded and we walked to the stage...before walking on Kay grabbed my arm "Knock em dead.."**_

 _ **I leaned down and kissed her the best I could with my mask on"No problems there."**_

 _ **She nodded "Good.."**_

 _ **I fixed my mask then walked on stage...**_

 _ ***Jordan's pov***_

 _ **After we performed we all walked off stage trying to find the girls...I found Katy and ran up behind her and grabbed her "Hey baby sis."**_

 _ **She laughed "Hey dumbass."**_

 _ **I gave her a look "Hey now.."**_

 _ **Katy smiled "You guys were great.."**_

 _ **I nodded "Naturally...where's Sarah?"**_

 _ **She shrugged "I think she's at one of the booths she saw something she wanted.."**_

 _ **I laughed "We leave LA and you 4 still find a way to shop.."**_

 _ **Katy punched me "Asshole."**_

 _ **I laughed "Bitch..."**_

 _ **She jumped on my back "Mush big brother mush."**_

 _ **I held onto her legs "As you wish.." I laughed and began to run around..**_

 _ **Katy screamed.."No...no..no not so fast..Jordan no!"**_

 _ **I stopped when I came face to face with the woman Johnny and Matt were talking about earlier..."Hello ma'am."**_

 _ **The woman looked me up and down "Hello...act your age young man." she looked at Katy "And you...you sure get around don't you young lady?"**_

 _ **Katy jumped off my back "He's my brother...and the guy before was my boyfriend why don't you worry more about yourself and less about what everyone else is doing."**_

 _ **The woman scoffed and walked off..**_

 _ **I laughed at Katy and wrapped an arm loosely around her shoulders "That's my baby sis."**_

 _ **She smiled "She basicly called me a slut..."**_

 _ **I nodded "Ehh you're not a slut..just very open.."**_

 _ **Katy smacked my stomach "Ass..."**_

 _ **I laughed "Aww I love you too Kitty Kat."**_

 _ **Sarah walked up "What's going on?"**_

 _ **I wrapped my other arm around Sarah's shoulders.."We ran into that woman again...she told me to act my age and half ass called Katy a slut."**_

 _ **She laughed "Why?"**_

 _ **Katy shrugged "He was running around after I jumped on his back...the same thing we do after every show."**_

 _ **Sarah laughed as Jess and Jorel walked up "Some bitch called our Kitty Kat a slut."**_

 _ **Jorel's eyes widened "And the bitch walked away?"**_

 _ **I nodded "It was that old woman."**_

 _ **He nodded "Okay...I'm guessing you gave her a piece of your mind KK?"**_

 _ **Katy nodded "Of coarse."**_

 _ **I laughed "It was priceless the old bitch just scoffed and walked away."**_

 _ **Jessica laughed "I wish I could of seen that."**_

 _ **She smiled "There will probably be more like that."**_

 _ **Jorel laughed "There always is."**_

 _ ***Later that night***_

 _ **We were on the bus relaxing...I looked down at Katy who had her head resting on my shoulder "What are you doing do I look like a damn pillow to you?"**_

 _ **She grinned and nodded "No because pillows don't talk."**_

 _ **I smiled "Tired?"**_

 _ **Katy yawned slightly "Yes."**_

 _ **I nodded and kissed the top of her head "Go to sleep Kitty Kat..I'll wake you up when we get to the hotel."**_

 _ **She nodded slightly "Okay.."**_

 _ **A couple minutes later I looked down and saw her sound asleep...I looked up just as Johnny and Aron walked back onto the bus after running into a fast food joint to get some food.."She fell asleep."**_

 _ **Johnny nodded "Okay..."**_

 _ **I watched as the guys walked to the back of the bus where the girls were watchingtv.."Have you told her you will possibly have to do time when the tour is over?"**_

 _ **He sighed and shook his head "Not yet...how the hell am I supposed to tell her that?"**_

 _ **I shrugged "I don't know but dude she's your girlfriend she has the right to know."**_

 _ **Johnny nodded "I'll tell her...I don't know when but I will tell her."**_

 _ **I nodded slightly "All I'm saying is she need to prepare herself for this..I mean dude the said it could be anywhere from 1 month to 2...she needs to know."**_

 _ **He nodded "I will tell her Jordan I promise."**_

 _ **I sighed and looked down at Katy "She'll probably be pissed but you'll have her by your side..that's just who she is."**_

 _ **Johnny nodded slightly "I know.."**_

 _ **When we got to the hotel I watched as Johnny carried Katy into the hotel...I looked at Sarah "He's going to tell her."**_

 _ **Sarah nodded "Good.."**_

 _ **I kissed the side of her head then we all went up to our rooms for the night.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_***Johnny's pov***_  
 _ **(1 month later- late September)**_

 _ **A month has passed and I have yet to tell Katy that I would be going to jail as soon as tour ends...I sighed as I watched Katy talking to Jessica about something..I walked up "Babe can I talk to you?"**_

 _ **She nodded "Yeah.." she smiled at Jessica "I'll be right back."**_

 _ **I took her hand and led her to a quiet area..."I need to tell you something...this could break us or makes us stronger I don't know."**_

 _ **Katy looked at me "You're scaring me Johnny whats going on?"**_

 _ **I sighed deeply "In December when the tour ends I have to turn myself into police and serve jail time.."**_

 _ **She sighed "How long?"**_

 _ **"A while..I get released February 3rd."**_

 _ **Katy shook her head "When did you find out?"**_

 _ **I sighed "I've known for a while that I could possibly serve time for the assault on that guy but I just found out last week from my lawyer that I was indeed going to serve time." I looked at her "I had no idea how to tell you about it I promised nothing like this would happen again and now it is.."**_

 _ **She sighed and wrapped her arms around me "We'll be fine."**_

 _ **I kissed her forehead "How sure are you about that?"**_

 _ **Katy looked up at me "Becuase we've dealt with Breanna jail time isn't going to change how much I love you."**_

 _ **I smiled down at her "I love you so much K."**_

 _ **She smiled "I love you too."**_

 _ **I sighed as Dillon yelled my name...I looked down at her "Showtime.." I kissed her again and walked off...**_

 _ **"Hey 3Tears..."**_

 _ **I turned around "What?"**_

 _ **Katy held up my hat and mask "Don't you need these."**_

 _ **I walked over and put my mask and hat on "Okay now it's showtime." I touched her cheek and walked off and got onstage..**_

 _ ***after the show"**_

 _ **Jordan looked at me as we signed some autographs "You tell her?"**_

 _ **I nodded "I did."**_

 _ **He nodded "How did she take it?"**_

 _ **I smiled softly "Better than I expected...she's behind me completely."**_

 _ **Jordan nodded "I told you."**_

 _ **I nodded as we finished the autographs.."Time to get drunk."**_

 _ **He laughed "Speaking my language."**_

 _ **I walked over to where the girls were at "Where's Katy?"**_

 _ **Jessica laughed "Jorel, Dillon and Aron kidnapped her they're walking down to the club."**_

 _ **Hannah laughed "Matt made us wait her with him for the two of you."**_

 _ **I laughed "Well let's go..." we took off..it wasn't too long before we caught up with them...I grabbed Katy's waist which caused her to turn around quickly...I caught her hand "Whoa Kit Kat...it's just me."**_

 _ **She gave me a look "That's not funny Johnny...dark streets and someone grabs me what the hell do you think I'm going to do?"**_

 _ **I laughed "I'll remember that next time..."**_

 _ **Sarah laughed "Alright enough let's go party babes.."**_

 _ **We all nodded and walked in...time passed and the girls were off dancing and me and the guys were drinking...I looked up at Katy took a seat on my lap "What can I do for you gorgeous?"**_

 _ **Katy smiled "Dance with me."**_

 _ **I shrugged "I don't know.."**_

 _ **She pouted playfully "Please."**_

 _ **I kissed her quickly "Fine but a slow song comes on I'm sitting down"**_

 _ **Katy smiled and stood up "Deal."**_

 _ **I sat my beer down then stood up taking her hand and walked out on the floor..I smiled down at her as a slower song came on "You tricked me."**_

 _ **She shrugged "Now how was I supposed to know that this was going to come on?"**_

 _ **I tilted her head up and kissed her "You're sneaky."**_

 _ **Katy shook her head "It's just a dance Johnny."**_

 _ **I nodded and locked my arms around her waist..."For you I'll suffer through it okay."**_

 _ **Shesmiled softly "Good."**_

 _ **After a few songs we walked back to the table..I grabbed my beer and downedit.."Never again."**_

 _ **Jorel laughed "Who would of guess Johnny had the moves."**_

 _ **Katy laughed "I didn't..I was pleasantly surprised."**_

 _ **I laughed "Laugh it up go ahead.."**_

 _ **We all jumped when we saw Jordan and Sarah walk past yelling...we all watching in shock as Sarah slapped Jordan...Katy stood up "I'll be right back.."**_

 _ **I nodded as she walked off...I looked at Jordan "What the hell happened?"**_

 _ **Jordan sighed deeply and sat down "Hannah and Jess asked me to dance with them I said yes...then some girl came up and began to dance with us...I didn't think anything of it...then she grabbed a hdndful and Sarah saw."**_

 _ **Aron raised an eyebrow "Did you explain?"**_

 _ **He shook his head "She didn't give me a chance to."**_

 _ **I sighed "Well I'm sure Katy will talk to her."**_

 _ **Jordan nodded "I hope so.."**_

 _ **Katy walked back in "Hannah is taking Sarah and Jess back to the bus so come on we're leaving."**_

 _ **Jorel groaned "Oh come on Kitty Kat."**_

 _ **She gave him a look "Sarah and Jess both just threw their guts up and you want to stay here and drink..we have beer on the bus jackass."**_

 _ **I stood up grabbing her jacket and mine...then we all left making the walk back to our bus still parked at the arena..I took my jacket off and slipped it over Katy's shoulders who was still shivering despite already having a jacket on "Here.."**_

 _ **Katy looked at me "No Johnny take it back."**_

 _ **I shook my head "You are a hell of a lot smaller than me..I'll be fine."**_

 _ **She smiled softly "Thanks."**_

 _ **I nodded "Welcome." when we got to the bus the girls all directly went to the back leaving us guys in the front to drink..**_

 _ ***Hannah's pov***_

 _ **After we all changed into pajamas me and Katy sat in the back kinda keeping an eye on Jess and Sarah..I looked at Katy "What's are your mind?"**_

 _ **She shook her head "The tour ends around Christmas...and it's going to suck."**_

 _ **I raised an eyebrow "Why?"**_

 _ **Katy sighed "Johnny has to go to jail as soon as we get back to LA."**_

 _ **I sighed "Damn...how long?"**_

 _ **She looked at me "Till February 3rd."**_

 _ **I nodded "Wow...so what are you going to do?"**_

 _ **Katy shrugged "Not dwell in it...I honestly have no idea..I made it through my brother, we overcame Breanna I think we're going to be just fine with this."**_

 _ **I nodded and nudged her slightly "You two are going to make it..you two belong together."**_

 _ **She smiled "Thanks Hannah."**_

 _ **I smiled "Sure thing Kit Kat." I sighed slightly "You think Jordan and Sarah are going to be okay?"**_

 _ **Katy nodded "Yeah I think they will they were both drunk tonight..and Jordan for once didn't do anything."**_

 _ **I nodded sligthly "I hope so...I guess we should attempt to put these two in a bunk instead of laying on us.."**_

 _ **She nodded and stood up.."yeah.."**_

 _ **It took a while but we managed to get them into seperate bunks..I sighed deeply "I'm going to sleep..."**_

 _ **Katy nodded "I'm gonna go watch tv."**_

 _ **I nodded then climbed into Matt's bunk and went to sleep..**_

 _ ***Katy's pov***_  
 _ **I layed across the couch watching tv when I heard someone walk in..I looked up "Hey I thought you were asleep."**_

 _ **Johnny walked in and sat down on the floor in front of me leaning his head against my stomach "I tried to but couldn't.."**_

 _ **I ran my fingers through his hair "Why not?"**_

 _ **He sighed "I just keep thinking about what's going to happen with us."**_

 _ **I shook my head "We're going to be finebabe I promise...we won't be the same but we'll be fine."**_

 _ **Johnny looked at me "How are you so sure?"**_

 _ **I sat up "Because I know what's in my heart...you're going to jail because of something that happened to me...and despite how angry that made me I knew you meant well by it.."**_

 _ **He sighed "I won't see you thought..or the guys."**_

 _ **I nodded "We'll come see you." I turned off the tv then stood up "Come on."**_

 _ **Johnny stood up "What?"**_

 _ **Ileaned up and kissed him "We're going to sleep."**_

 _ **He shrugged "Okay.."**_

 _ **I sighed slightly as we walked to the bunks and went to bed**_


	13. Chapter 13

_***Katy's pov***_  
 _ **(2 1/2 months latermid December)**_

 _ **With onlya weekleft of the tour it was begining to sink in that Johnny would be going to jail soon..I sighed deeply as I sat outside a resturant with Jessica while she smoked..**_

 _ **Jess looked at me "You alright?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Yeah."**_

 _ **She looked at me "Is it about Johnny?"**_

 _ **I nodded slightly "It's obvious isn't it?"**_

 _ **Jess nodded "Yeah it is...you're worried as anyone would be."**_

 _ **I sighed "I know I shouldn't be he'll be fine it's just when we should be celebrating a year he'll be in jail."**_

 _ **She sighed softly "Just think of it this way he'll be out in February and for a little while you'll have him all to yourself."**_

 _ **I nodded "Then the guys go to Europe."**_

 _ **Jess looked at me "You're not going?"**_

 _ **I nodded "I'm staying in LA..I need to focus on my own business for a while."**_

 _ **She sighed "Can't you come and do that with us...please me and Mallory will be the only ones going."**_

 _ **I laughed softly "I'll think about it."**_

 _ **After Jess finished smoking we stood up "I hope you do decide to go to Europe with us.."**_

 _ **I nodded "We'll see.." we walked back in I took my seat beside Johnny..I looked at him as I felt his hand on my knee "What?"**_

 _ **He whispered in my ear "You okay?"**_

 _ **I smiled softly "Yeah I'm okay.."**_

 _ **Johnny pressed a kiss to my temple "You look beautiful tonight."**_

 _ **I smiled "Thank you."**_

 _ **He looked down at my plate "Are you going to eat?"**_

 _ **I laughed softly "I just got back from outside which is freezing give me a minute."**_

 _ **Jess nodded "It is really cold out there.."**_

 _ **After we all finished eating and paid we all headed to a club to further celebrate Sarah's birthday..as we continued our walk I shivered slightly as the wind blew across my legs..."Remind me again how I got talked into wearing a dress."**_

 _ **Johnny laughed and put his arm around my shoulders "I don't know but you do look hot as hell even when your shivering like a wet cat."**_

 _ **I pouted "Hey.."**_

 _ **He leaned down and kissed me quickly "Hey I said you looked hot."**_

 _ **I shook my head and slipped my arm around him "You're warm."**_

 _ **Dillon walked up "Aye don't hog her homes.."**_

 _ **Johnny laughed "If I recall she's my girlfriend and isn't yours home pregnant."**_

 _ **"Hey you know I'd be home if I could.."**_

 _ **I smiled and hooked Dillon's arm with my free one "Yes we know..." I smiled as Johnny did the same with my other arm.."Well Iguess I have two good looking escorts tonight."**_

 _ **Sarah looked back at me "Having fun?"**_

 _ **I laughed "Some what..I feel like a frozen sandwich right now..and I hate you."**_

 _ **She laughed "Because I asked for you to dress nice?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Yes and my legs are freezing even though I have boots on."**_

 _ **Sarah nodded "Yes but you look hot."**_

 _ **Johnny grinned "Thank you."**_

 _ **We walked in and I sat on the couch doing a shot with Hannah when someone grabbed my arm..I laughed as Sarah pulled me to the floor "Whoa.."**_

 _ **She laughed "It's my birthday no complaining."**_

 _ **I laughed "Who's complaining.." after dancing for awhile I smiled to myself as I felt a pair of arms wrapp around my waist stopping my dancing..I bit my lip as the smell of a very familer cologne hit my nose "Johnny Ragan I thought you would never be out here again."**_

 _ **He kissed my shoulder then whispered in my ear "If you saw what I saw you'd be right here too." he chuckled slightly "Where did you get the jeans?"**_

 _ **I smiled softly "Jess and I changed she has my skirt I have her jeans."**_

 _ **Johnny nodded "I'm fine with that it's easier for me to enjoy the view of your ass."**_

 _ **I turned and face him "You've been staring at me ass?"**_

 _ **He grinned "I always do.." he looked down at me "As well as another area.."**_

 _ **I slipped my arms around his neck "Is that so.."**_

 _ **Johnny nodded and his hands moved to my hips "I can't help it that I notice hot hot my girl's body is."**_

 _ **I smiled softly "Keep that up and you just might get lucky tonight."**_

 _ **He raised an eyebrow "Is that a promise?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Yep."**_

 _ **"In that case.." he leaned down and whispered in my ear..**_

 _ **My eyes widened "Come with me..." I smiled slightly and grabbed his hand as we walked out of the club**_

 _ ***Jorel's pov***_

 _ **After a couple of hours of partying I looked around "Where Johnny and Katy?"**_

 _ **Jess shrugged "Who knows they were dancing lastI saw them.."**_

 _ **I looked up as they walked up..Johnny had a smirk on his face..I raised an eyebrow as Jess walked off with Katy "Where did you go?"**_

 _ **Johnny grinned as he picked up a beer "Wouldn't you like to know."**_

 _ **I gave him a look "You got laid didn't you?"**_

 _ **He grinned slightly "Yep..."**_

 _ **I shook my head "Lucky bastard...I've been trying for the past 30 minutes to get Jess to go back to the bus with me."**_

 _ **Johnny laughed "Wasn't that hard for me."**_

 _ **I groaned "Don't rub in it."**_

 _ **He shook his head "Sucks to be you doesn't it."**_

 _ **I looked at him "Tell me you two stayed in your bunk?"**_

 _ **Johnny nodded "Yep."**_

 _ **I groaned "Damn you Ragan...you fucking bastard."**_

 _ **He laughed "What...hey Kat initiated it...dude I'm going to jail for almost 5 fucking weeks I'm spending as much time with my girl as I can."**_

 _ **I shrugged "Can't blame ya man.."**_

 _ **Johnny sighed as he downed another beer"I don't want to leave her man but I gotta do this time...hell if I would of just walked away like Tony told me to I wouldn't be in this shit now.."**_

 _ **I nodded "Yeah but you were defending Katy a little late in action but you're heart was in the right place...as the girls have said."**_

 _ **He nodded "Yeah but look where it got me I'm spending fucking Christmas in jail and mine and Kit Kat's anniversary in jail..it's fucked up man."**_

 _ **I nodded "Could be worse you could be in there longer than you will be..think about that..before you know it you'll be back and we'll be hitting the road again."**_

 _ **Johnny groaned "You know Katy is considering not going to Europe with us.."**_

 _ **I nodded "So I've heard..but Jess said she's talked her into rethinking going with us."**_

 _ **He nodded "Good to know.."**_

 _ **Aron walked up "We're heading out..."**_

 _ **We both nodded "Alright.."**_

 _ **I stood up and pulled a now drunk Johnny up "Let's go you lucky bastard."**_

 _ **We all walked out to the bus and sadly enough we all went straight to bed**_


	14. Chapter 14

_***Johnny's pov***_  
 _ **(1 week later)**_

 _ **Today was the day I was supposed to turn myself in...I looked down at Katy who has was still sound asleep wrapped up in one of my shirts..I sighed as I moved her hair out of her face..I leaned down and kissed her cheek and whispered "I love you." I got up to walk out of the room when I heard Katy sit up..I turned around "Hey.."**_

 _ **She yawned slightly "It's time already?"**_

 _ **I nodded glumly "Yeah."**_

 _ **Katy sighed "Come here please.."**_

 _ **I walked back to the bed and sat down beside her..I wrapped both my arms around her tightly "You will visit won't you?"**_

 _ **She nodded as she let her head rest on my chest.."Yeah."**_

 _ **I enhaled deeply taking in the smell of her shampoo..."Just for the record last night was amazing."**_

 _ **Katy nodded "Yeah it was.."**_

 _ **I sighed "I guess I should give you your Christmas present now.." I reached into the side table drawer and pulled out a small box "It's not much but it's all I could find that I knew you'd like."**_

 _ **She smiled soflty and opened the box to reveal a dove necklace holding a purple jewel.."I love it thank you.." she sat it down beside her "I would give you yours but you can't enjoy it so it will be here waiting for you when you come home."**_

 _ **I nodded slightly "Okay.." I sighed "I gotta go baby.."**_

 _ **Katy got up "I want to take you.."**_

 _ **I looked at her "It's hard enough to say goodbye to you here."**_

 _ **She nodded "I know but please."**_

 _ **I nodded "Okay." I sat down on the bed and watched her as she got dressed..once she was done I looked at her "Ready?"**_

 _ **Katy nodded "Yeah."**_

 _ **I took her hand in mine as we walked downstairs..I sighed when I got a hug from the girls "Hey promise me you 5 will keep Katy's mind off of me."**_

 _ **Hannah nodded "We promise."**_

 _ **After I recieved slight hugs from the guys..I looked at Jordan "Well.."**_

 _ **Jordan shook his head "Katy will be fine Johnny you just focus on getting your ass back and ready for this tour."**_

 _ **I nodded "I will.." I took Katy's hand again "Gotta go..later guys." we walked outside and got into the car..the whole drive was silent...when we got to the station I walked up to the front desk.."Johnathan Ragan...I'm here to turn myself in."**_

 _ **The officer nodded "Okay right this way.."**_

 _ **I looked over my shoulder to Katy standing here with ears in her eyes..I looked at the officer "Can I have a few minutes to say goodbye to my girlfriend?"**_

 _ **The woman nodded "Yes you can..."**_

 _ **I nodded and walked over to Katy taking her face in my hands...I wiped the tears off her cheeks "Don't cry babe please..I can handle a lot of things but you crying I can't."**_

 _ **She shook her head slightly "I can't.."**_

 _ **I sighed slightly..."I'll be out before you know it.."**_

 _ **Katy sighed "It's Christmas Eve Johnny."**_

 _ **I nodded "I know but baby I can't conrol the timing..."**_

 _ **She looked up at me "You know it's not going to be the same without you around."**_

 _ **I sighed "I know..."**_

 _ **The officer walked out "Mr. Ragan it's time to book you."**_

 _ **I nodded "I'm coming.."**_

 _ **Katy entwined her fingers with mine.."I'll come see you as soon asI can.."**_

 _ **I kissed the back of her hand "Okay.." I took her face in my hands again and kissed her deeply...I pulled away slighlty letting my forehead rest against hers "I love you."**_

 _ **She sighed deeply "I love you too.."**_

 _ **I kissed her quickly and walked to the back...I looked back through the window to see Katy walk out of the station..I sighed deeply as I walked to booking.**_

 _ ***Aron's pov***_

 _ **With the rest of the girls out doing some last minute shopping for our little movie night we decided to do to keep Katy's mind off everything..me and Jorel were left home alone to wait..I sat up quickly when I heard Kat's car..I looked up as she walked in "Hey Kit Kat.."**_

 _ **She sat down beside me "I hate California."**_

 _ **I sighed "No you don't."**_

 _ **Katy gave me a look "Okay fine I hate the government."**_

 _ **I shook my head "No you don't.."**_

 _ **She looked at me "You all have someone here for the holidays I don't."**_

 _ **Jorel sat on the other side of her "That's not true..you have all of us...we might not be Johnny but we care about just as much as he does."**_

 _ **Katy sighed deeply "Okay fine..."**_

 _ **I nudged her "Well have a good time I promise..I'll make sure everyone cuts back on the couple shit alright."**_

 _ **She nodded "Thanks."**_

 _ **Jorel smiled"Trust me Kit Kat everything is going to be fine...just remember you have the rest of us if you need us."**_

 _ **Katy smiled "Thanks guys..I fell a little better."**_

 _ **I side hugged her "Good.."**_

 _ **She pushed me off "Did I say you could hug me.."**_

 _ **I laughed and poked her side "No but for that I get to tickle you.."**_

 _ **Katy squirmed and grabbed my hands "No.."**_

 _ **I laughed when Jorel began to tickle her "No but J-Dog can."**_

 _ **She squirmed more "No...stop please.."**_

 _ **Mallory walked in "What are you two doing to Katy.."**_

 _ **Katy spoke between giggles "Make...them...stop.."**_

 _ **She gave us a look "Guys."**_

 _ **I put my hands up "I'm not doing it Jorel is."**_

 _ **Jorel gave me a look "Pussy."**_

 _ **Katy stood up "That was mean.."**_

 _ **I shrugged "It got you to laugh."**_

 _ **She leaned down and hugged me then Jorel "Thanks guys seriously.."**_

 _ **I nodded "You're welcome."**_

 _ ***later that night***_

 _ **Mallory walked into the kitchen "Has Katy ate?"**_

 _ **Matt nodded "Yeah but not much..."**_

 _ **I sighed "Well Jordan went to visit their mom.."**_

 _ **She sighed "Well the rest of the girls have fallen asleep and I'm tired maybe you 4 can go talk to her."**_

 _ **I nodded "Sure.." I stood up and kissed her cheek "Night babe."**_

 _ **Mallory nodded and walked upstairs..**_

 _ **I sighed as the rest of us walked to Katy's room..I opened the door to see her sitting on the bed..I sighed "Kit Kat..."**_

 _ **Katy looked up at me "Hmm?"**_

 _ **Dillon flopped down on the bed "You want a burger?"**_

 _ **She shook her head "No.."**_

 _ **Matt sat down on the other side of her "Talk to us..."**_

 _ **Katy sighed "This is weird."**_

 _ **Jorel raised an eyebrow "What is.."**_

 _ **She looked around "This...you guys haven't been in a room with me like this since the whole deal with Jeff."**_

 _ **I shrugged "You needed us then and you need us now."**_

 _ **Dillon looked down at her hand "What you got there?"**_

 _ **Katy held up the silver object "Johnny gave it to me this morning."**_

 _ **I sighed "He spent hours trying to pick that damn thing out..he's had that thing hid in his lugage since we were in New Orleans."**_

 _ **She smiled faintly "How different do you think everything is going to be?"**_

 _ **Jorel shrugged "Jail time no matter how long it is changes you mostly for the better but sometimes for the worse."**_

 _ **Katy gave him a look "Gee thanks oh Jail Expert."**_

 _ **He laughed "Ehh she's fine..she's still a smartass."**_

 _ **I laughed "You sure you're alright Katy?"**_

 _ **She nodded "Yeah I'm going to be fine...the trick now is just finding a way to go to sleep tonight."**_

 _ **Dillon shrugged "We could stay in here until you go to sleep if you want."**_

 _ **Katy nodded "Feels like I'm 18 again.."**_

 _ **I laughed "Well this time we're not nursing a broken heart."**_

 _ **She nodded "True..."**_

 _ **After a few minutes Katy feel asleep...I covered her up and we all walked out after turning off the light..."You know this next month is going to be hard on her."**_

 _ **Matt nodded "Yeah but she's a tough one..she's going to be fine."**_

 _ **I nodded "Yeah.." we all went our seprate ways and went to bed.**_


	15. Chapter 15

*Sarah's pov*  
(3 weeks later)

I was walking down the hallway when I heard someone sobbing in the bathroom..I opened the door to see Katy sitting on the floor by the toliet...I walked in and closed the door "What's wrong Kit Kat.."

She wiped her eyes "I'm pregnant Sarah."

I sat down beside her and hugged her "It's going to be okay Kit Kat...you're going to see Johnnyin a few aren't you?"

Katy nodded "Yeah..."

I sighed "Are you going to tell him?"

She nodded "I promised him a while ago that if we ended up in the situation Taylor and Dillon were in I'd tell him as soon as I found out."

I sighed "You're not going to do the adoption thing are you?"

Katy shook her head "No.."

I nodded slightly "Well either way you know you have me and Hannah."

She sighed "I know." she looked at her watch "I gotta go." she stood up and did her best to fix hereyes so they didn't look so puffy "Better?"

I nodded "Yeah.."

Katy took a deep breath and walked out..

I sighed softly and walked downstairs and into the kitchen I pulled Jess, Mallory and Hannah outside.."We have a problem girls."

Mallory raised an eyebrow "What?"

I sighed "Katy's pregnant."

Jess sighed "Oh my god...is she going to tell Johnny today?"

I nodded "Yeah.."

Hannah ran her hand through her hair "You know this is going to be tough on Taylor considering she lost a baby."

I nodded "Yeah...it's still hard to believeshe didn't tell tell Dillon she miscarried."

Mallory shrugged "I wanted to call Dillon and tell him but she didn't want me too she wanted him to focus on the tour."

Jess sighed "It still would of been a good thing for her to tell him."

I sighed "Yeah but it's not our business Dillon is okay with it even if we think it was pretty shitty."

Hannah nodded "None of us know what it was like for her so we can't say what we would of done.."

I nodded slightly "Right..but on the Katy subject don't tell the guys about her being pregnant I'm sure she'll want to tell them herself."

They all nodded "Okay.."

I sighed as we all walked back inside..

*Katy's pov*

I sighed deeply as I walked into County...I walked to the desk "I'm here to visit Johnny Ragan?"

The officer looked at me "Are you Katlyn?"

I nodded "Yes."

The woman handed me a tag "Wear this..you have to leave your purse up here."

I nodded "I know."

She nodded and lead me to the visitors area..

I smiled slightly when I saw Johnny..I walked up and hugged him "Hey you."

Johnny smiled "You look amazing."

I smiled soflty as I sat down "I need to tell you something."

He sat down taking my hands in his "Okay?"

I sighed deeply "You remember that promise you made me make?"

Johnny shook his head "Spit it out K."

I looked at him "I'm pregnant Johnny.."

He sat there "How is that possible?"

I shook my head "Considering on 3 seprate occasions last month we had unprotected sex yeah it's quite possible."

Johnny let go of my hands "And you choose now to tell me."

I gave him a look "You made me promise if I ever found out to tell you right away no matter what and I have and you want to yell at me for it?"

He looked at me "Neither of us are ready now Katy."

I shook my head "You should of thought about that before you decided not to use protection.."

Johnny gave me a look "So it's my fault now?"

I sighed "I didn't say that Johnny...we're both at fault for this."

He shook his head "What are you going to do...have an abortion...do what Dillon and Taylor did...or do what Taylor did and hide the fact you had a miscarriage."

I just sat there a moment "You're an asshole..."

Johnny sighed "Kit Kat."

I shook my head "Who was I kidding I thought you would be happy about this that you would tell me that everything was going to be okay despite how bad I'm freaking out..."

He took my hand "I have a lot to deal with right now..this is the last thing I wanted to hear."

I pulled my hand away "Don't give me that..I'm dealing with this shit just the same as you are..but on top of this I'm fucking pregnant...you can walk away like this doesn' t exist..I can't Johnny no matter what I decide reading that test is going to be with me for the rest of my life."

Johnny sighed "Katlyn."

I stood up "I can't talk to youright now because if I do I'll say something I'll regret."

"Kat..."

I shook my head and walked out of the room..I gave the officer the card and got my stuff...I turned to walk out to see Tony walk in.."Hey Tony.."

Tony smiled "Hey kiddo...how you doing."

I sighed "Shitty."

He raised an eyebrow "Oh he'll be out soon Kit Kat."

I shook my head "Not about that...I'm sure he'll tell you about it when you go in." I sighed and walked out and headed home

*Johnny's pov*

I sighed when I saw Tony walked in "Hey man."

He sat down "What's up with Katy?"

I sighed deeply putting my head in my hands "I fucked up that's what."

Tony sighed "What did you do?"

I sighed "She came here and told me was pregnant and I completely freaked out on her...she's pissed at me now."

He shook his head "Your girlfriend who is having one hell of a time with this shit tells you she's pregnant and you flip out on her...you're an idiot some times Ragan I swear."

I groaned "I know...I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't come back to visit."

Tony shrugged "Well you get out in a week so you got some serious ass kissing to do when you get out.."

I nodded "I know..what if I really fucked up this time what if I can't get her back like I did before."

He sighed "She left before she could say anything to you thus that shows she loves you and didn't want to say something out of frustration that she would regret.."

I nodded slightly "I know...I justpart of me is thrilled that I'm going to be a dad with her and yet I'm flipping out trying to figure out if I can do this."

Tony shrugged "I don't know what to tell you man...either way Katy is going to need you now more than ever..hell you two are going to need each other."

"Will you tell Katy when you see her that I'm sorry for the way I reacted and that I love her?"

"Yeah I'll tell her.."he stood up and patted my shoulder "I guess I should say congratulations man...you're going to be a dad."

I smiled slightly "Yeah.."

Tony laughed "Alright later.."

I nodded as he walked out...I sighed deeply as I walked back to my cell...

*Jordan's pov*

I was sitting at the kitchen table with the guys talking about the upcoming tour...I looked up as Katy walked in and sat on the counter "Hey Kitty Kat.."

She sighed and looked at the 5 of us "You guys need to know something...Sarah already knows so I'm sure the rest of the girls do to..." She sighed deeply "I'm pregnant."

My jaw dropped "Is this another one of your cover ups?"

Katy shook her head "This time it's real..I'm really pregnant..after I left County I went to the doctor...I'm exactly 4 weeks."

I sighed "Does Johnny know."

She nodded "I told him..didn't get the repsonse I hoped for but he knows."

Jorel raised an eyebrow "What do you mean by that?"

Katy sighed "I told him and he freaked out on me...I'm overlooking it because of what is going on...I'll talk to him when he gets home."

Aron looked at her "So I take it you're going to have the baby?"

She nodded "It's what feels right for me.."

I sighed "Well you have our support all the way you know that."

Matt nodded "Completely."

Katy smiled soflty "Thanks guys."

I walked over and hugged her "I guess this means no Europe."

She laughed "I'm still going..I made sure to ask about that."

I nodded "Good..save us from finding a photographer."

Katy smiled "I can be apart of the tour until May after that you 6 will be on your own."

I smiled "We'll manage."

All the guys stood up and hugged her as well..."Congrats kiddo.."

She smiled "Thanks.."

We all ended up spending the rest of the day talking before we knew it we were all going to bed


	16. Chapter 16

*Jorel's pov*  
(1 week later Feb 3)

Today Johnny was getting out of jail so Jordan, Dillon and Hannah went to go get himwhile everyone else was off doing other things..so Jess and I stayed with an morning sickness stricken Katy..I looked down at her as she had her head in my lap..I moved her hair out of her face "Feel better?"

Katy groaned "No."

Jess handed me a damp rang "Put this on the back of her neck it will cool her off a bit..I'm going to turn on the air.."

I nodded "How do you know all this?"

She smiled "OB's assistant...been around a lot of pregnant women and I have 3 younger siblings."

I nodded "That would explain it all.."I put the rag on Katy's neck "Better?"

Katy sighed softly "Yeah..thanks you guys I know I'm probably a huge pain in the ass."

Jess shook her head "We all said we'd be here for you no matter what..and Johnny's not here to take care of you yet so we will..but I'm gonna run to the store you want anything Kit Kat?"

"Cookies."

She laughed "Okay..I'll be back in a few..Jorel if Johnny comes back before I do give him a hug for me."

I nodded "I will.."

Jess smiled and walked out..

I looked down at Katy "Need to throw up again?"

She nodded

I helped her up quickly and she ran upstairs...I slowly walked the steps and stood across the hallway and winced as I heard here in the bathroom..I looked at her as she walked out "Come on your room."

Katy nodded slightly...when we walked in she climbed into the bed..

I reached over and turned the fan on "Want me to stay in here till you fall asleep?"

She shook her head "I'll be fine."

I nodded slightly "You need me yell."

Katy nodded "Thanks Jorel."

I smiled "You're welcome.." I closed the door and walked out...as I walked downstairs I heard the front door open..I walked down to see Johnny"Welcome home man."

Johnny smiled "Good to be home." he looked around "Where's Katy?"

I motioned up the stairs "She's laying down..she's had a pretty tough morning."

He nodded "Jordan told me."

I nodded "Where are they?"

Johnny shrugged "Something about meeting everyone else for lunch.."

I nodded slightly "Well I guess I have to wait for Jess then I'll go meet them."

He nodded "I'm gonna go see Katy."

I watched him walk upstairs..a few minutes later Jess walked in "We're meeting everyone for lunch...give Johnny and Katy some time together."

She put the stuff in the kitchen quickly "Okay let's go.."

I took her hand and we left.

*Johnny's pov*

I walked up stairs and slowly opened the door..I saw Katy with her head covered..I gently closed the door and sat my hat on the dresser and kicked my shoes off..I took off my t-shirt so I was in my wifebeater..I sighed and layed down beside her...I let my hand rest on her side.."Kit Kat."

Katy unconvered her face and looked at me with a pitiful look on her face "I hate you...you did this."

I kissed her forehead "I'm sorry."

She buried her face into my chest..."I've brushed my teeth 8 times since 5 am..."

I wrapped my arm around "I'm sorry baby."

Katy looked at me "You smell good."

I nodded "Hannah let me use her shower at her appartment...she's the one who dropped me off."

She nodded "Oh..where is everyone?"

"They went out to eat."

Katy sighed "I've been a pain to everyone lately.."

I let me hand rest on her still flat stomach "You're pregnant..everyone is more focused on making sure you're okay."

She looked at me "How do you know that?"

I smiled softly "They all told me."

Katy pouted.."I wanted to be there when you got out."

I kissed her softly "Don't..they told me you wanted to come but you couldn't stay out of the bathroom."

She sighed "This sucks."

I rubbed her back "It'll pass.."

"How do you know that?"

I smiled "The woman that was at the desk when you visited has 2 kids..she gave me some pretty good advice."

Katy looked up at me "You're friends with cops now?"

"Hell no." I laughed slightly "She just gave me some advice on how to deal with you being pregnant...she was actually the only decent cop there."

She sighed softly "If I wasn't so tired I'd really kiss you right now..but I just want to lay here in your arms."

I kissed the top her head and tighten my arms around her slightly "I can do that."

Katy traced her finger along my tattoos "How are we going to do this Johnny?"

I shrugged "I don't know but we're going to be fine...we'll move into the aparment if we have to."

She looked at me "But you're going to be touring the whole time I'm pregnant."

I nodded "It's going to suck but I promise you I will be right by your side when this kid is born."

Katy nodded "I'm tired."

I sighed and rubbed her back "Then go to sleep.."

She sighed "You just got home."

I smiled down at her "And I'll be here when you wake up."

Katy looked up at me"I love you.."

I kissed her quickly "I love you too."

She smiled softly and snuggled into my arms.."

I looked down a few minutes later and saw her sound asleep..I kissed the top of her head and decided to get some sleep as well


	17. Chapter 17

*Katy's pov*  
(2 1/2 weeks later)

I sat outside the back of the arena on some steps somewhere in Europe..the guys were about to go on in about 30 minutes forthere last show in Europeso I was sitting outside trying to gather my head before listening to a bunch of European kids scream once again..I looked up as the door opened..I smiled at Dillon "Hey."

He stood off from me as he took a cigarette out..he looked at me and put it away"Aye momma..how you feeling?"

I laughed slightly "I'm good...you know thats annoying?"

Dillon laughed as he sat beside me"Yeah..he told us all to stay away from you if we smoked...but I like sitting by you and talking so I'm not smoking right now."

I shook my head slightly "Yeah."

He smiled at me "Hey he's concerned about making sure nothing happens to the two of you."

I sighed "I'm still trying to get used to that..'the two of us' it's weird."

Dillon smiled "Well get used to it Kit Kat...becuase from now on it will be the two of you...Kit Kat plus 1."

I laughed "Don't let Hannah hear that she'll start calling me that...it's bad enough she started the whole Kitty Kat thing."

He grinned "I started calling you Kit Kat."

I nodded "Only becuase you couldn't get the Kit Kat song out of your head."

Dillon shrugged "Hey it's a catchy song."

I stood up "Yeah it is.."

He laughed as we walked back in.."You will always be Kit Kat so get used to it Momma."

I smacked his arm "Oh shut up."

Johnny walked up "You alright?"

I nodded "Yeah I just needed some fresh air."

He smiled down at me "You think I'm over doing it don't you?"

I held up my index finger and my thumb barely touching "Just a little bit." I smiled at him "But I know you mean well so I'm okay with it..just relax though you freak out that'll make me freak out."

Johnny kissed my forehead "I'll keep that in mind."

Dillon laughed "Katy's got a new nickname...Kit Kat plus 1."

He laughed "What if it's plus 2."

I smacked his stomach "Shut up...don't you dare say that."

Jordan laughed "Why the hell did you just hit Johnny."

"Dillon told him his new nickname for me which is now Kit Kat plus 1...Johnny says what if it's plus 2...so I smacked him."

Aron laughed "Johnny you really want 2?"

He shook his head "No I was just kidding."

I laughed "How long till you go on."

Jordan spoke up "5 minutes."

I watched them as they walked off..I looked up at Johnny "Have a good one."

He leaned down and kissed me "Don't we always."

I laughed as he put his mask on "Oh hush..."

Johnny gave me another quick kiss "Love you."

I smiled "Love you too."

He smiled and walked off..

Jess walked up and stood beside me "He's on cloud nine you know that."

I nodded "Oh I know.."

She smiled "Well let's go watch the boys last night in Europe.."

I laughed slightly as we walked to the side of the stage...

*Matt's pov*  
After the show were were all sitting outside at the pool of the hotel..I pouted "Why did Hannah have to stay in LA?"

Jess shrugged "I don't know maybe she needed to work."

I laughed "I know that."

She smiled "Then quit whining."

I shook my head "You adapted well to us."

Jess laughed "Naturally.."

We all looked over at Katy who let out a huge hiccup...Jorel laughed "What the hell was that?"

Katy laughed "I have no idea but it was funny."

I laughed "Right.."

Just as Katy stood up a bunch of drunk guys came running out to the pool and straight past Katy..we all reacted quickly as she stumbled back...Aron grabbed her first "Whoa.."

She sighed "Thanks.."

Jordan glared at the guys "What's where the fuck you're going you idiots she's fucking pregnant."

One of the guys shrugged "Not my problem."

Mallory pushed Johnny back "No..you just got out of jail.."

Johnny nodded and calmed down quickly..

I gave the 3 guys a look "Asses.."

When we all walked in and to the elevators everyone was quiet..Katy spoke up "Will someone fucking talk?"

Jorel looked at Katy "You.."

She put her hand up "Yes I'm okay.."

He shrugged "Doesn't seem like it."

Katy groaned and turned facing everyone as we walked off "Look I'm pregnant yes..but that's it I'm pregnant I'm not going to break...you guys treating me like I'm some kinda of doll is driving me crazy..all of you are putting more stress on me acting like this than it would if you just acted normally...I can handle Johnny and Jordan doing this but I can't handle all of you at once."

We all just stood there and Aron sighed "We're just trying to keep you safe.."

She shook her head "I know you guys are but back up a little I feel like every step I take you guys are 2 steps behind me it's annoying as hell." she looked atus "I know you guys mean well and I love you all for it but I'm just asking to back off just a little bit give me a little room to just adapt to all of this."

We all nodded..Johnny sighed "If that's what you want."

Katy sighed as he walked off "Wonderful.."

I put my hand on her shoulder "I'll talk to him.."

She nodded "Thanks."

As everyone went to their rooms I walked to the end of the hall to this little sitting area..."Hey man."

Johnny looked at me "She's pissed."

I shook my head and sat down "Neh just irritated..I can see why now all of us have kinda been right on her about everything she does."

He nodded "I know it's just this kid is part of both of us and honestly I have no idea what I'd do if anything happened to either of them."

I shrugged "But Katy has a point we're stressing her out more jumping at every little thing...I didn't realise how much until she expressed how annoyed she was with it."

Johnny groaned "Yeah I know..I'm not trying to be like this but I'm trying to be better at this than my no good father."

I nodded "Hey you have nothing to explain tome.."We all know how much it killed you to have Katy tell you the way she did."

He nodded "This is something I always thought I'd be there for..hell because of one stupid choice I missed that first ultra sound."

I nodded slighlty "It wasn't that exciting..she made me and Aron go with her.."

Johnny laughed "You and Aron were in the room with her"

I shook my head "Neh we waited in the waiting room...it was some kind of thing they do after a chick finds out she's knocked up."

He nodded "Well I'm glad she had someone with her."

I nodded slightly "It was weird though...knowing Kit Kat as long as we have..it's weird to know that there is this kid coming at the end of the summer.."

Johnny sighed "Yeah towards the end of the tour we're doing with Tony and the guys...dude I could possibly miss my own kid's birth."

I shook my head "I'm pretty sure the label will get you home if something happens before August."

He stood up "Well I'm gonna go get some sleep..thanks for the talk Matt.."

I nodded "No problem."

Johnny nodded and walked off..

I sat there a few minutes then went back to my own room to get some sleep


	18. Chapter 18

_***Hannah's pov***_  
 _ **(2 months later April)**_

 _ **I was sitting backstage with Katy who was standing from of the mirror...I laughed "Kit Kat what are you doing?"**_

 _ **She looked at me and smiled "I'm showing."**_

 _ **I shook my head "You're just now 5 months I hope your showing at least a little."**_

 _ **Sarah walked in "Kit Kat is your camera charged."**_

 _ **Katy nodded "Yeah it's over there..."**_

 _ **She nodded "Still pouting about the guys telling you that you can't take photos tonight?"**_

 _ **I laughed "No now she's admiring Johnny's handywork."**_

 _ **Sarah laughed "That's one way of putting her checking out the baby bump...checking out Johnny's handywork."**_

 _ **Katy laughed "You guys that's not funny.."**_

 _ **I laughed harder "Then why are you laughing?"**_

 _ **She shruggedas she fixed her shirt "I have no idea."**_

 _ **Taylor and Mallory walked in "What's with all the laughing.."**_

 _ **I laughed "Katy is admiring Johnny's handywork...the bump."**_

 _ **Mallory laughed "Never heard anyone say it like that..I'll have to remember that one."**_

 _ **Sarah shook her head "Anyhow you guys coming the boys go on in a few."**_

 _ **We all nodded and walked out...I smiled at Matt "Come here Kurlz.."**_

 _ **Matt laughed "What."**_

 _ **I stood up on my tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss "Love you."**_

 _ **He smiled down at me "Love you too.."**_

 _ **Jessica smiled "I say you guys rub the belly for luck."**_

 _ **Katy pouted "Hey I'm not fucking Budda.."**_

 _ **I smiled "Today you are.."**_

 _ **She gave me a look "Bitch.."**_

 _ **I grinned "I know."**_

 _ **Katy smiled "Yeah yeah."**_

 _ **One by one the guys rubbed Katy's stomach...I smiled as I watched Johnny kiss her while his hand remained on her stomach..I cleared my throat "Yo Ragan go to the stage."**_

 _ **Johnny laughed "I'm going..watch my girl."**_

 _ **I nodded "Yes Sailor."**_

 _ **He laughed and walked off after putting on his mask..**_

 _ **I looked at Katy "You know what Katy as long as we've known him this is the happiest I've ever seen him...even with you."**_

 _ **Katy smiled and nodded "Yeah it is.." she looked down at her barely visible bump "He's determined to be a better dad than his was..so far he's on his way."**_

 _ **I laughed "Well I told the Proud Daddy To Be..that I would keep an eye on you so you want to watch the show or go back and steal their food."**_

 _ **She laughed "Both are very tempting...steal food then come back and watch the show.."**_

 _ **I hooked her arm with mine.."You coming Jess?"**_

 _ **Jess nodded "Yeah...wait where we going?"**_

 _ **I laughed "Getting Kit Kat plus 1 some food."**_

 _ **She laughed as we walked off to get food...**_

 _ ***Jordan's pov***_  
 _ **(after the show)**_

 _ **We were all sitting on the bus talking...I laughed to myself as Katy walked to the front and sat at the table beside me and across from Johnny and Aron.."What's up Momma?"**_

 _ **She smiled "I'm hungry."**_

 _ **I laughed "You're getting to be as bad as Dillon."**_

 _ **Katy pouted "Hey.."**_

 _ **Johnny laughed "What you want babe?"**_

 _ **She shrugged "What do we have?"**_

 _ **Taylor spoke up "Uhhh Jalepeno Cheetos, Oreos..."**_

 _ **Katy smiled "I want those."**_

 _ **Dillon held them up "Which one?"**_

 _ **She smiled "Both."**_

 _ **I laughed "Seriously Kit Kat?"**_

 _ **Katy nodded "Yes..baby gets what baby wants."**_

 _ **I shrugged "Can't argue with that."**_

 _ **Aron laughed "If I take an Oreo will I come back with all 5 digits?"**_

 _ **She nodded "Yeah...I'm not Jess."**_

 _ **Jess yelled from the back "I heard that."**_

 _ **I shook my head "So when do you leave us?"**_

 _ **Katy shrugged "Uhhh after Bamboozle I guess..I'm going to Europe..so yeah after Bamboozle I'm staying in LA."**_

 _ **Matt raised an eyebrow "If the girls are going with us who's staying with you?"**_

 _ **She smiled "I'm staying with mom...not really but she's gonna come by the house and stuff make sure I'm good...I mean what you guys will be gone what 3 weeks then you come back for a few days then leave again.."**_

 _ **Jorel nodded "Yeah thus we'll all only be with you for like 2 1/2 weeks all together...counting the 2 weeks we have off after Bamboozle."**_

 _ **Katy nodded "I'll be fine..I won't be by myself..Arina lives 2 blocks away anything happens I'll call her."**_

 _ **Johnny nodded "Then make sure I'm the next call."**_

 _ **She nodded "I know...okay enough about this you guys ruining the food."**_

 _ **I reached over taking an Oreo "Sharing is loving."**_

 _ **Katy laughed "Where did that come from?"**_

 _ **I shrugged "No fucking idea."**_

 _ **Taylor shook her head "You know the rest of the tour is going to be so mellow without Katy."**_

 _ **Jorel laughed "And quieter."**_

 _ **Katy pouted "Hey that was cold."**_

 _ **He smiled "Well it will.."**_

 _ **I shook my head "Yeah but not the same."**_

 _ **Everyone nodded..**_

 _ **We all sat around talking and laughing until we all went to sleep**_


	19. Chapter 19

_***Johnny's pov***_  
 _ **(2 weeks later May)**_

 _ **I sat at the desk tabbing my fingers on my shoe..I glanced at my watch "Katlyn babe come on we gotta go you appointment is in 30 minutes."**_

 _ **Katy walked out "I can't find anything I swear.."**_

 _ **I stood up and grabbed her shoulders "Relax..what are you looking for?"**_

 _ **She pouted "My necklace I can't find it."**_

 _ **I pointed to the dresser "There."**_

 _ **Katy sighed and picked it up "Okay we can go now."**_

 _ **I nodded as we walked out...when we got in the car and left I squeezed the steering wheel slightly "Are you as nervous as I am?"**_

 _ **She shook her head "No..there's nothing be nervous about."**_

 _ **I glanced at her "I guess it's just the thought of finding out what this kid is."**_

 _ **Katylooked at me "You know there is a chance we can't find out today."**_

 _ **I nodded "I know.."**_

 _ **She smiled softly "You're excited about this aren't you?"**_

 _ **I smiled and nodded "Yeah I am."**_

 _ **Katy smiled "So am I...**_

 _ **When we arrived at the doctor's office I held on tightly to Katy's hand "Baby..."**_

 _ **She looked at me "Will you relax..."**_

 _ **I took a seat as she signed in...whcn she walked back I looked at her "We can't do this."**_

 _ **Katy made a face "A little late for that.."**_

 _ **I sighed deeply "What exactly are they going to do in there?"**_

 _ **She shrugged "I'm not sure."**_

 _ **I nodded "Okay." I looked around the room at the other women in there and of coarse all them looking at me like I had 3 heads.."Kit Kat."**_

 _ **Katy looked at me "Hmm?"**_

 _ **I whispered "Why are they staring at me?"**_

 _ **She shrugged and spoke up a little "Because they're rude and have nothing better to do."**_

 _ **I laughed slightly "Well then."**_

 _ **"Katlyn Terrell..."**_

 _ **Katy stood up "That's us."**_

 _ **I sighed deeply as we walked to the back...I sat back as I watched Katy get situated on the table..."I feel stupid."**_

 _ **The nurse smiled at me "Is this your first time here with her?"**_

 _ **I nodded "I just got home from a tour usually her friends go with her."**_

 _ **She nodded "Well you picked a good time to come...we should be able to find out the sex of the baby." she smiled at Katy "Everything looks good and you are at the right weight and everything...so Dr. Noel will be in shortly." she walked out**_

 _ **I looked at her "Noel..your doctor is a guy?"**_

 _ **Katy nodded "Yeah.."**_

 _ **I shook my head "No.."**_

 _ **She laughed "Babe he's gay.."**_

 _ **I laughed "Oh.." I looked up as the doctor walked in "Hi."**_

 _ **He smiled "Hi you must be the proud father."**_

 _ **I nodded "That would be me."**_

 _ **"Well I'm Noel it's nice to finally get to meet you.." he looked at Katy.."Let's see how the little one is doing.."**_

 _ **I stood back as I watched what he was doing ..**_

 _ **Noel looked at me "You can stand my her...you can see better."**_

 _ **I nodded and got closer taking Katy's hand in mine...I watched the screen a smile formed on my face as I heard the heartbeat "Whoa."**_

 _ **Katy laughed softly "Can you tell what it is?"**_

 _ **Noel nodded "Katlyn, Johnny meet your son."**_

 _ **I grinned "Wow.." I leaned down and kissed her forehead "We're having a boy."**_

 _ **She smiled at me "Yeah.."**_

 _ **When the doctor finished up he looked at Katy "I want to see you again the 3rd okay."**_

 _ **Katy nodded "Okay."**_

 _ **Noel looked at me "Will you be here again?"**_

 _ **I sighed "No...my band is going back on the road the 18th and we'll be off and on till August 10th."**_

 _ **He nodded "Bad timing for a pregnancy huh...no worries the baby isn't due until August 18 so you'll be home just in time."**_

 _ **I nodded "Good to know.." when everything was finished I took Katy's hand as we walked out to the car...excitment took over me and I yelled out "I'm having a son!"**_

 _ **Katy laughed as we got a few looks "Don't do that."**_

 _ **I laughed slightly "I don't care what looks I get...I'm having a son with the woman I love I don't care if the whole world knows it.**_

 _ **She leaned up and kissed me "You're nuts."**_

 _ **I smiled as we got into the car and drove home...I walked in "It's a boy!"**_

 _ **Aron looked up from the couch "Congratulations."**_

 _ **Katy walked in and straight to the kitchen..**_

 _ **I sat down "Everything is going how it's supposed to be...and the women in there kept giving me weird ass looks."**_

 _ **Mallory laughed "Maybe because you went to a OB's office with your pregnant girlfriend wearing your damn sailor hat..I'd give you weird ass looks too."**_

 _ **I shrugged "That could of been the reason."**_

 _ **Jordan poked his head out of the kitchen "We're grilling."**_

 _ **We all nodded and headed outside...**_

 _ ***Katy's pov***_

 _ **I sat indian style in one ot fhe chairs while everything one talked...I winced suddenly "Whoa.."**_

 _ **The guys jumped up "What.."**_

 _ **I laughed "He kicked...hard."**_

 _ **Johnny sat back laughing "All that reaction for that."**_

 _ **I laughed "It hurt.."**_

 _ **Mallory smiled "So he's a rocker.."**_

 _ **I laughe softly "I guess so..he's kicked before but that one was a rib shot."**_

 _ **Hannah reached over and rubbed my stomach "So what is this little guy's name going to be?"**_

 _ **I thought a moment "I don't know.."**_

 _ **Johnny sat there for a minute..."Tristan James Ragan."**_

 _ **I smiled "I like it."**_

 _ **Sarah laughed "Well baby Ragan has a name now."**_

 _ **Jordan smiled "You know mom is going to be thrilled."**_

 _ **I nodded "I know I need to call her later and tell her."**_

 _ **Jorel smiled "Who's the godparents.."**_

 _ **Johnny laughed "All of you..well except Jordan..he's uncle.."**_

 _ **Jordan laughed "Right."**_

 _ **We all sat there eating and laughing until night fell..**_

 _ ***later that night***_

 _ **I yawned slightly as I crawled in bed..I snuggled into my pillows as I felt a pair of arms wrapp around my waist "Hmm?"**_

 _ **Johnny pressed a kiss to my cheek "How you feeling?"**_

 _ **I turned my head to look at him "Tired.."**_

 _ **He rubbed my stomach "I called my mom..."**_

 _ **I layed on my back so I was facing him "What did she say?"**_

 _ **Johnny smiled "She's excited..not too crazy about the name but she's thrilled for us."**_

 _ **I nodded "That's good.."**_

 _ **He layed back beside me "I don't want to leave."**_

 _ **I layed my head on his chest "You have to..we'll be fine I promise."**_

 _ **Johnny looked down at me "I'm holding you to that."**_

 _ **I yawned slightly "I'm getting some sleep.."**_

 _ **He kissed the top of my head "Night babe."**_

 _ **I nodded slowly "Yeah.." I snuggled into his arms and soon fell asleep**_


	20. Chapter 20

_***Jordan's pov***_  
 _ **(3 weeks later early June)**_

 _ **While everyone else was out exploring Germany..I decided to call Katy..I laughing when I heard a groaned "Katlyn Terrell what are you doing?"**_

 _ **"Hey Jordan...sitting in the floor surrounded by all kinds of stuff while Erika, Lauren and Arina paint..they won't let me do anything."**_

 _ **I laughed I could basicly see her pouting through the phone. "You're almost 7 months Kit Kat you don't need to be doing shit like that..."**_

 _ **"I know how far I am..I'm wel aware how big my ass is getting."**_

 _ **Arina yelled "Oh shut up you've only gained 25 pounds and you still look better than I do intanktop."**_

 _ **I laughed "You've only gained 25 pounds?"**_

 _ **"Yeah everyone else says I need to gain more but the doctor said I'm right on target and we're healthy."**_

 _ **I nodded "So how is my nephew?'**_

 _ **"He's doing good..the girls have had Hollywood Undead and Mest playing a lot and he loves it...he moves and kicks while the songs are playing."**_

 _ **I laughed "That'll put Johnny on cloud nine.."**_

 _ **"Yep."**_

 _ **I lened back against my chair "So what are you doing the nursery in?"**_

 _ **"Uh blue, green and brown and Lauren is painting LA on the wall..it's going to be very LA I guess."**_

 _ **I laughed "Cool...have you set up a crib back at the house for when you guys are there?"**_

 _ **"Yep..I decided just to put up a bassinet...Tony put it together for me."**_

 _ **I laughed "Putting Tony to work before he leave?"**_

 _ **"Hell yeah..right now he's putting a table and the rocking chair together..the crib is together but still apart all we have to do is put the parts together then put the bedding on."**_

 _ **I nodded "Well the girls have bought Tristan all kinds of clothes over here so the little dude won't need shit by the time we get back."**_

 _ **"Wonderful...where is Johnny he usually steals the phone when he knows your talking to me.."**_

 _ **I looked over on the couch "His lazy ass is passed out asleep.."**_

 _ **"Wake him up please..."**_

 _ **I shook my head "You're lucky I love ya sis.."**_

 _ **"Thank you Jordan...oh I have something for you when you get back..You'll love it."**_

 _ **"Okay.." I kicked Johnny's foot "Hey dumbass wake up.."**_

 _ ***Johnny's pov***_

 _ **I groaned as Jordan yelled...I moved my hat and looked at him "What?"**_

 _ **Jordan held out the phone "Kat's on the phone.."**_

 _ **I sat up taking the phone..I got up and walked out on the balcony so I could smoke while I talked to her "Hey you."**_

 _ **"Hey...having fun?"**_

 _ **I groaned slightly "I was sleeping till your ass ofa brother woke me up." I smiled as I heard her laugh "What's so funny?"**_

 _ **"I told him to wake you up...because I was wondering why he was still talking me..you usually steal the phone."**_

 _ **I laughed "I would have if I knew you called."**_

 _ **"I didn't call Jordan called me...I'm sitting in the now put together rocking chair watching Lauren, Erika and Arina paint...since according to Lauren I stretch I could pop so no painting for me."**_

 _ **I laughed "Good you don't need to be."**_

 _ **"Jordan said the same thing."**_

 _ **I sighed slightly "So hows the baby?"**_

 _ **"He's doing good..their already putting him through rockstar training...they've had HU and Mest playing all day and he's been moving around nonstop."**_

 _ **I laughed "That's my boy."**_

 _ **"I'm glad you find that funny it's my insides your son is bruising."**_

 _ **I smiled "You know he's probably going to be tall right."**_

 _ **"Might not he could be short.."**_

 _ **I laughed "Neh he'll be tall..and a rockstar."**_

 _ **"Just like his dad and his 5 nutty uncles...well 6 if you count Tony."**_

 _ **I nodded "Damn right..so did you set up a bed at the other house too or just at the apartment?"**_

 _ **"Tony helped me set up a pretty good sized bassinet in the cornor..we well he moved around the room a bit..but yeah both houses are set."**_

 _ **I nodded "Good..." I looked at my watch "I gotta go babe we got a show to get ready for."**_

 _ **"Okay..I love you."**_

 _ **I smiled "I love you too..bye baby.."**_

 _ **"Bye."**_

 _ **I smiled to myself and hung up the phone..I walked back into the room "Okay lets head to the the show."**_

 _ **Jordan nodded and we left..**_


	21. Chapter 21

_***Katy's pov***_  
 _ **(1 week later)**_

 _ **Well the boys got back from Europe early yesterday morning and everyone has been runningin and out of the house...I sat on the couch pouting because I wasn't allowed to do anything because of what happened last night...I has a premature labor scare and the doctor told me to take it easy for the rest of my pregnancy..so no one would let me do anything on my own not even go to the bathroom by myself..someone stood outside the door...I gave Johnny a dirty look as he sat in on of the chairs "I hate you.."**_

 _ **He smiled at me "Why do you hate me?"**_

 _ **I made a circle around my stomach "You did this.."**_

 _ **Johnny laughed "Last I checked you were there too babe."**_

 _ **I gave him a look "Yes but you didn't have to take the first chance you got..."**_

 _ **He laughed "Well then..I'm sorry."**_

 _ **I shrugged "I still hate you."**_

 _ **Johnny pouted playfully "Awww I said sorry.."**_

 _ **Tony walked in "What is going on."**_

 _ **I looked up "I hate your friend...this is his fault."**_

 _ **He laughed "Johnny how could you?"**_

 _ **Johnny shrugged then laughed "My bad."**_

 _ **I stood up "Damn it...I gotta pee..." I started to walk up the stairs when I felt Dillon grab my arm..I pulled my arm away "Will you guys just stop..this is driving me nuts...it wasa fucking Braxton Hicks perfectly normal...it freaked me out that was it."**_

 _ **Jordan looked at me "But the doctor said...'**_

 _ **I groaned "To take it easy meaning relax enjoy the next 2 months..not be placed under house arrest where I can't even go to the fucking bathroom without someone standing outside the door.." I sighed as the guys all looked at me a little hurt.."I get you guys are worried about me and Tristian but we're fine I promse I.." I stopped mid sentence "Hold that thought.." I waddled up the stairs as fast as I could casuing Matt, Aron and Johnny all to laugh..I yelled down "Quit laughing.." I came back down a few minutes later "Where did everyone go?"**_

 _ **Jorel looked up from the game he was playing with Tony and Johnny "Food.."**_

 _ **I sat down indian style in the chair..I sighed and began to drum my fingers on my stomach..watching the guys completely ignore me "Baby..I'm bored."**_

 _ **Johnny nodded not looking away from the game.."Yeah babe.."**_

 _ **I shook my head "You guys suck.."**_

 _ **Jorel nodded "Yeah.."**_

 _ **I laughed softly "You're gay.."**_

 _ **All three of them nodded "Yeah.."**_

 _ **I thought a moment "I'm leaving..gonna go to walk."**_

 _ **Johnny nodded "Okay baby.."**_

 _ **I shrugged and stood up and acted like I was leaving.."Bye.." I opened the door then closed it..I laughed when all three of them jumped up..I stood there with my hands on my hips "See that's what you get for ignoring the pregnant woman...I could of went into labor and the three of you wouldn't of even noticed..hell I told you were gay and you agreed."**_

 _ **Jorel laughed "Well at least we know that it's a family trait and not just Jordan."**_

 _ **Johnny shook his head laughing..."I guess so.."**_

 _ **I smiled and walked into the kitchen as Jorel and Tony went back to the game...I sighed and leaned against the counter..I looked up at Johnny as he walked in "Not playing."**_

 _ **He shook his head "Not when I can tell something is bothering you."**_

 _ **I sighed "You guys leave again in a few days..then I'm going to here agian alone and knocked up while you're out having the time of your life.."**_

 _ **Johnny sighed "You know if I could stay here with you I would..."**_

 _ **I nodded slightly "I know.."**_

 _ **He kissed my forehead "The tour will be over before you know it."**_

 _ **I sighed "I'm scared Johnny."**_

 _ **Johnny looked down at me "What are you afraid of?"**_

 _ **I shook my head "That something is going to happen and you won't be here."**_

 _ **He put his hands on either side of my stomach "You'll be fine...if this kid is half as stubborn as you are he's going to wait until I'm home." He smiled at me "If it makes you feel better Hannah and Mallory want to stay here so you won't be by yourself since Erika is going with Tony."**_

 _ **I nodded slightly "Yeah."**_

 _ **Johnny looked at me and smiled "I love you.."**_

 _ **I smiled "I love you too.."**_

 _ **He kissed me quickly as the guys walked into the kitchen..he turned around "Food."**_

 _ **Jordan laughed "Let's eat.."**_

 _ ***Jess's pov***_

 _ **While we all hung out in the kitchen I walked over and hugged a pouting Katy "Awww Kit Kat don't pout..I don't want to leave you."**_

 _ **She laughing "That's not why I'm pouting.."**_

 _ **"Then why are you.." I thought a moment "Oh...I don't blame ya I would be pouting too.."**_

 _ **Mallory laughed as the guys walked out of the room..."So you're pouting from lack of sex?"**_

 _ **Katy nodded "Yes...I want to but yet I don't...gah it's so frustrating.."**_

 _ **Shelaughed "I bet Johnny is taking a lot of cold showers."**_

 _ **I laughed "Or something else."**_

 _ **Katy laughed "Why are we talking about this?"**_

 _ **Malloryshrugged "Because we all have fucked up minds."**_

 _ **I laughed "No arguement there."**_

 _ **"So I heard you went off on the guys this morning."**_

 _ **Katy nodded "I did...the whole not going to the bathroom without someone outside the door was pissing me off...so I aired it out and they've stopped."**_

 _ **I nodded "They meant well by it..I mean that did scare the hell out of all of us yesterday even if it ended up being nothing."**_

 _ **She nodded "I know..but you just have to be on my side of it and see how annoying it is.."**_

 _ **I smiled "You have nothing to explain to us we get it hun."**_

 _ **Katy smiled "Good.."**_

 _ **We all walked into the livingroom to find the place empty..Mallory laughed "What the hell..."**_

 _ **Jorel came running in "Sarah, Taylor and Hannah were arrested."**_

 _ **I raised an eyebrow "Why?"**_

 _ **He laughed "Breanna and her friends were at a store they were at...Breanna began to brag about how she broke up Johnny and Katy...I guess she didn't get the memo..but Hannah attacked." he grinned "They're at the hospital at the moment getting checked...Hannah broke her hand, Taylor stitches to the lip and forehead, Sarah I think she dislocated a knuckle or two."**_

 _ **Katy laughed 'I'm going...I don't want to hear it I gotta see this.."**_

 _ **Jorel shrugged "Johnny and Jordan kill me it's on you Kit Kat.."**_

 _ **I laughed as everyone walked out..when we got to the hospital I laughed as I saw the three other girls sitting bruised and beaten...I laughed as I tried to talk to the nurse at the desk..**_

 _ ***Johnny's pov***_

 _ **When I saw Mallory, Jess, Jorel and Katy walk into the hospital...I had to laugh at the look on Breanna's face..I stood up and walked over and kissed the side of Katy's head "You should be home."**_

 _ **Katy looked up at me "Not when my 3 best friends have been arrested and are in the hospital."**_

 _ **I smiled softly "Fine then come sit down.." I took her hand and walked with her over to the seats..I rubbed her stomach slightly "He still kicking?"**_

 _ **She smiled and nodded "Yes..."**_

 _ **I laughed slightly "That's good."**_

 _ **"Says you...you don't have a human kicking your organs."**_

 _ **I kissed the side of her head "It would be scary if I did."**_

 _ **Katy laughed as she leaned her head against my shoulder "Yeah it would.."**_

 _ **I looked up to see Breanna and her friends staring at me "What?"**_

 _ **Breanna just stared at me "Your..she's.."**_

 _ **I nodded "Pregnant yes and unlike you I didn't have to wonder if its mine or not.."**_

 _ **She shook her head and walked off...**_

 _ **I looked down at Katy "Kit Kat?"**_

 _ **Katy looked up at me "When we find out what's going to happen can we go home?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Yeah.."**_

 _ **We sat there a few minutes...until Mallory walked up "It's just like Jorel said but apparently something happened and no charges have been pressed so we have to go pay their fine and that's it."**_

 _ **I nodded slightly "Well I'm gonna take Katy home.."**_

 _ **She handed me Jorel's keys "Use his car."**_

 _ **I nodded "Thanks.." I took Katy's hand and we went back to the house.." I laughed when I walked in to find Katy with a pair of head phones on with something pressed against her stomach "What are you.."**_

 _ **Katy motioned me to come here...**_

 _ **I raised an eyebrow as I crawled onto the bed beside her "What are you doing."**_

 _ **She smiled at me "Listening to Tristan move around."**_

 _ **I smiled "I want to hear.."**_

 _ **Katy handed me the earphones "You have to be quiet."**_

 _ **I nodded as I put the earphones on...after a few minutes a grin formed on my face "Wow.." I looked at her is that his heartbeat or yours."**_

 _ **She shrugged "I'm not sure..keep listening you'll hear a hiccup."**_

 _ **I laughed when I heard it "This is cool.."**_

 _ **Matt came in "We're..."**_

 _ **I held up my hand "Shut up...'**_

 _ **He looked at us "What the hell are you doing?"**_

 _ **Katy smiled softly "He's listening to the baby."**_

 _ **Matt nodded "Isn't that was Hannah brought you back from Germany?"**_

 _ **She nodded "Yep...wanna hear?"**_

 _ **He nodded "Yeah."**_

 _ **I laughed as everyone came in one by one and took a listen..I kissed her cheek "Hannah gota good gift."**_

 _ **Katy nodded "Yep."**_

 _ **After everyone left the room I noticed Katy was falling asleep...I pulled the covers over the both off us..I pressed a kiss to her forehead as I watched her fall asleep..I reached over and turned off the lights settling into bed myself**_


	22. Chapter 22

_***Aron's pov***_  
 _ **(2 1/2 months later August 10)**_

 _ **We had just got off the plane back from Japan and we were waiting on our lugage...I pulled my phone out and turned it on..I noticed I had a 6 missed calls from Mallory..I shrugged and called back "Mal?"**_

 _ **"Bout damn time...you called me back...we've been trying to get ahold of you all morning."**_

 _ **I shook my head "We just got off the plane like 5 minutes ago...what's going on."**_

 _ **"Kit Kat went into labor this morning.."**_

 _ **My eyes widened "Holy shit..let me find Johnny and we'll be there soon okay."**_

 _ **"Hurry up..she's not making progress yet but Johnny needs to be here."**_

 _ **I nodded "Bye."**_

 _ **"Bye.."**_

 _ **I hung up and looked at Jorel, Matt and Dillon.."I'm gonna run Johnny and Jordan to the hospital can you three get the bags back to the house then meet us there?"**_

 _ **Jorel nodded "Yeah but why?"**_

 _ **I sighed "Katy went into labor this morning Mallory and Hannah have been trying all morning to get ahold of us."**_

 _ **Dillon nodded "We got this shit...get those two to that hospital.."**_

 _ **I nodded and found Johnny and Jordan signing some autographs..."Johnny we gotta go man.."**_

 _ **He held up a finger "Hold on.."**_

 _ **I grabbed his arm "No dude...your girlfriend is in the hospital...we have to go now."**_

 _ **Johnny finished the autograph quickly "My bags."**_

 _ **I nodded "The guys are gonna get them..I told Mallory I would get you and Jordan to the hospital as soon as I can."**_

 _ **Jordan waved his arms from the side of a cab "Come on damn it..."**_

 _ **We rushed to the cab and left...within minutes we were at the hospital...I saw Mallory pacing by the desk..."Mal..."**_

 _ **She sighed "Thank god..they won't let either one of us in there with her..they said only the father and or a family memeber could be in there and if the two of them agreed then we could...and they can't get ahold of Dr. Noel..to get comfirmation about letting any of us in."**_

 _ **Johnny looked at Jordan "You ahead and go see her I'm gonna call my mom and let her know."**_

 _ **Jordan nodded "Okay..you three come with me..you will see Katy even if I have to throw a fit."**_

 _ **We nodded and followed Hannah to the room..we walked in to see Katy sitting up in bed with her hands on her stomach..I laughed "You look thrilled Kit Kat."**_

 _ **Katy smiled softly "They let you in thank god..where's Johnny?"**_

 _ **Jordan walked over to her side "He's calling his mom..."**_

 _ **She nodded slightly "We've been here 5 hours already and no change at all I'm only to 4...and they wouldn't let Mallory or Hannah in so I've been watching people coming in and out."**_

 _ **I laughed "Sounds fun."**_

 _ **Katy rolled her eyes "Yeah oh so much fun."**_

 _ **Mallory laughed "She's still a smart ass."**_

 _ **Johnny walked in "Hey.."**_

 _ **Katy smiled softly "Hey you haven't missed anything but my boredom.."**_

 _ **He laughed and walked over the side of the bed.."Good."**_

 _ **Hannah cleared her throat "We should go outside and wait for everyone..."**_

 _ **We went to leave as everyone else rushed in Sarah looked around "All that rushing and he's not even here yet."**_

 _ **Katy laughed "Sorry.."**_

 _ **I laughed "Well we're going to go wait out in the waitingroom...let us know when things change."**_

 _ **Johnny nodded "I will.."**_

 _ **We nodded and all of us walked out...**_

 _ ***Johnny's pov***_  
 _ **(later that night)**_

 _ **I had fallen asleep in one of the chairs with my feet half way propped up on the bed..I closed my eyes tighter as I heard my name called...I jumped when something hit me..I opened my eyes "What?"**_

 _ **Katy looked at me as she held onto the side of the bed "Get the nurse...my water broke."**_

 _ **I raised an eyebrow "Are you serious?"**_

 _ **She nodded "Now Johnny go!"**_

 _ **I stood up and ran out of the room and down the hall past where everyone was waiting..I backtracked when I saw a nurse.."My girlfriend's water just broke..we need someone in there now.."**_

 _ **The nurse nodded "Okay."**_

 _ **I nodded and ran back to the waiting room.."Get your asses awake he's coming.." I got looks from all of them and ran back to the room...I leaned against the wall slightly "Okay nurses are coming and their calling Noel.."**_

 _ **Katy nodded slightly "Okay.."**_

 _ **The nurses came in and rushed Katy to a delivery room..**_

 _ ***1 hour later***_

 _ **I smiled down at my son as I walked around the room holding him..I laughed slightly "Well happy birthday Tristian James Ragan.." I looked over at Katy who was getting helped into bed after being allowed to change into actually pajamas.."I'm going to go take him to meet everyone is that okay."**_

 _ **The nurse looked at me and nodded "Go right ahead."**_

 _ **I smiled and walked out of the room and down to the waiting room..I smiled widely "Meet Tristian James Ragan...6 pounds 19 inches long..and green eyes."**_

 _ **Jordan laughed "To this he's the one who has caused all this craziness."**_

 _ **Sarah smiled "Yes but what a life he is coming into..he's got one hell of a family by his side."**_

 _ **Dillon laughed slightly "He looks like a monkey.."**_

 _ **I laughed "Don't let Katy here you say that."**_

 _ **Hannah looked at me "How is she?"**_

 _ **I smiled "She was a trooper...I tell you this I have I whole new level of apperication for women expecially moms..that was some painful shit to watch."**_

 _ **Jess laughed "Makes you rethink a lot of those songs don't it."**_

 _ **I nodded.."Yeah it does...I better get him back to the room...you guys gonna come and see Katy?"**_

 _ **Hannah shook her head "No we'll let you two have this time to bond with your son..we'll come back tomorrow."**_

 _ **I nodded "Okay.." as everyone left I walked back to the room..I walked in and smiled "They're coming back tomorrow.."**_

 _ **Katy nodded "Okay...can I hold our son now?"**_

 _ **I laughed and gently put him in her arms.."Here you go." I sat back in the chair "How does it feel to finally have him here."**_

 _ **She laughed softly "I'm kinda missing the stomach it was rather comforting falling asleep and him moving around...but I'm so glad he's finally here."**_

 _ **I nodded "I agree.."**_

 _ **Katy smiled down at Tristian "All that misery and uncomfort and you are here."**_

 _ **I smiled softly "Katy I have something to ask you.."**_

 _ **She looked at me "What.."**_

 _ **I looked at her.."I need to know if you'll marry me."**_

 _ **Katy looked at me "Are you serious?"**_

 _ **I nodded and laughed "Yeah I'm serious...will you?"**_

 _ **She smiled and nodded "Yes."**_

 _ **I leaned forward and kissed her quickly "I love you.."**_

 _ **Katy smiled "I love you too.."**_

 _ **I kissed the top of Tristian's head "Want me to take him back to the nursery soyou can rest?"**_

 _ **She shook her head "No.."**_

 _ **I nodded and got on the bed beside her..."Then I'll lay here with you." I took Tristian so he was laying on my chest..I wrapped my other arm around Katy...a few minutes later I noticed Katy was sound asleep I kissed the top of her head and fell asleep myself..**_

  
 _ **Tristian James Ragan**_


	23. Chapter 23

_***Katy's pov***_  
 _ **(1 week later)**_

 _ **I woke up in middle of the night finding something off about not hearing Tristian cry...I got up and quickly pulled my hair back and walked down the hall to Tristian's nursery..I leaned against the doorway when I saw Johnny walking around the room..I smiled as I watch him..**_

 _ **Johnny smiled "I know your mom usually gets up with you but I figured I'm your dad I need to get up with you too..but I am gonna have to wake your mom up soon so she can feed you because well that's one thing only your mom can do."**_

 _ **I smiled softly as I walked in "No need I'm already awake."**_

 _ **He smiled at me "Saves me the trip.." he gently placed Tristian in my arms...after I sat down he sprawled out on the floor "The floor isn't that bad."**_

 _ **I laughed softly as I began to feed my son.."Why are you on the floor?"**_

 _ **Johnny looked up at me and smiled "No reason..."**_

 _ **I nodded slightly "Okay.."**_

 _ **He proped himself up on his elbows a few minutes later.."Can I ask you something?"**_

 _ **I nodded as I fixed my shirtand burped Tristian "Yeah."**_

 _ **Johnny smiled "What do you think about letting the guys watch Tristian..we'll get Jordan and Sarah as witnesses and go to the courthouse and get married tomorrow?"**_

 _ **I looked at him "You've thought about this?"**_

 _ **He nodded "Yeah I mean Tristian has my last name why not skip the planning and give his mom the same name too."**_

 _ **I smiled as I looked down at my now sleeping baby boy.."Okay we'll do it...but rings?"**_

 _ **Johnny got on his knees in front of me "I'll worry about that okay.."**_

 _ **I nodded "Okay so we're getting married tomorrow with Jordan and Sarah as our witnesses...and I'm supposed to trust the guys with our newborn son?" I shook my head "I love the guys but I'm sorry I don't trust them with a puppy let alone a child"**_

 _ **He laughed "Good point..well we can just tell everyone to come..."**_

 _ **I nodded "Good because I want Tristian there."**_

 _ **Johnny leaned forward and kissed me "Okay.." he got up taking Tristian out of my arms and layed him in the crib..**_

 _ **I sighed softly as I ran my fingers over my son's barely there hair.."It's still hard to believe 9 months of waiting and arguements and he's here."**_

 _ **He placed his hand on the back of my neck and kissed my temple "I know..touring was worth it because I got the best welcome home present anyone could get."**_

 _ **I nodded "We should get some sleep.."**_

 _ **Johnny nodded "Yep..." he took my hand and flipped off the light as we walked out..**_

 _ **I gently closed the door and then we both went back to bed...**_

 _ ***Jordan's pov***_  
 _ **(next day)**_

 _ **I sat on the couch talking to my nephew...I look up as Katy smacked the back of my head "Hey what was that for?"**_

 _ **Katy smiled "Quit trying toturn my son into you."**_

 _ **I laughed "So what time to I have to have you at the courthouse?"**_

 _ **She shrugged "Whenever Johnny texts me."**_

 _ **I nodded "So everyone will be there because you don't trust the rest of the guys with Tristian?"**_

 _ **Katy nodded "Yep.."**_

 _ **I looked at her "You know mom is going to be pissed?"**_

 _ **She nodded "I know but she'll get over it...I'm 24 I don't need her permission to get married."**_

 _ **I laughed "I know...you know I never thought my baby sis would end up marrying one of my best friends...let alone having a kid with him."**_

 _ **Katy nodded and smiled "In all honesty neither did I but I wouldn't trade any of this for anything in the world."**_

 _ **I nodded "Well I'm glad you're finally happy...and you gave me one adorable nephew."**_

 _ **She smiled as her phone buzzed..she opened it "Well let's go Uncle..."**_

 _ **I stood up with Tristian "Alright Baby 3 Tears lets go get your momma married to your crazy ass daddy."**_

 _ **Katy shook her head as she grabbed Tristian's bag and her own as we left..."Come on.."**_

 _ **I laughed as I put Tristian in his seat "Who would of guest a Terrell would end up driving a Rover?"**_

 _ **She shrugged "It was either this or a grandma car...I'm still young so yeah Rover won..." She reached over checking the seat..."Plus tv in the back the noise will keep Tristian calm.."**_

 _ **I nodded "Thinking likea mom already.."**_

 _ **Katy laughed as we got in "Yeah I am..."**_

 _ **I shrugged and drove off "Why am I driving."**_

 _ **She shrugged "Dunno."**_

 _ **I laughed slightly "Okay..." when we reached the courthouse I laughed to see everyone waiting on the steps..I got out while Katy got Tristian out.."Ain't this a sight..sitting at a courthouse and no one is going to actual court.."**_

 _ **Johnny flipped me off "Screw you man.."**_

 _ **Katy shook her head "Okay we doing this?"**_

 _ **He nodded "Yep.."**_

 _ **I took Tristian from Katy as we walked in...**_

 _ ***Johnny's pov***_  
 _ **(skipping past the ceremony)**_

 _ **I kissed the back of Katy's hand as we walked out...I stopped in the doorway and looked at her "How does it feel?"**_

 _ **Katy smiled softly "I don't know yet.."**_

 _ **I nodded as we walked out and headed to the cars...I took Tristian from Jordan and put him in his carseat.."We're going out to eat."**_

 _ **Jorel nodded "We'll meet you guys there."**_

 _ **I nodded and got in the car..I looked over at Katy "What's on your mind.."**_

 _ **She looked at me and smiled "We're married.."**_

 _ **I pressed a kiss to her the back of her left hand "Yeah we are..your offically a Ragan."**_

 _ **Katy looked back at Tristian "I'm surprised he stayed asleep.."**_

 _ **I nodded as I drove off..I looked over at her as she kept her eyes on Tristian.."Babe he's still asleep."**_

 _ **Shesmiled at me "I know.."**_

 _ **I laughed softly "So what is this nickname Jordan has come up for Tristian?"**_

 _ **Katy laughed "Baby 3 Tears...yeah I have no idea how that came about but it fits."**_

 _ **I nodded slightly "Yeah it does.." I pulled up to the resturant...I laughed a little to myself "Damn we're not even that big and the paps are outside."**_

 _ **She shook her head slightly then got out "I'm gonna grab the baby you..well you bodyguard."**_

 _ **I nodded as she grabbed the carrier...I stood on the sidewalk as everyone else joined us "Look please back up I have we have our newborn son with us so please back up.." much to my surprise they did and I held the door open as everyone walked in...**_

 _ ***after dinner***_

 _ **Aron looked at me as he held Trisitan "I give you credit Ragan you created a pretty cute kid."**_

 _ **I grinned "Yeah well I can't take all the credit there...he looks just like Katy."**_

 _ **He nodded "That is true."**_

 _ **Mallory smiled "Seriously though he isa really cute kid.."**_

 _ **Katy smiled softly "Thanks.."**_

 _ **We all hung around forlittle while longer until I spoke up "Well we should get Tristian home.."**_

 _ **Sarah nodded "Yeah..."**_

 _ **We put a tip down even though we already paid the bill...I carried the carrier while Katy carried Tristian..when we got him settled in his seat I drove off..I looked over at Katy.."When we get home you go get some rest I'll put little man to sleep okay."**_

 _ **Katy nodded slightly "okay."**_

 _ **When we got home I carried Tristian in while Katy walked upstairs and went to bed..I looked at the time and shrugged..I turned on the baby monitor and left the room..I walked into the bedroom to find Katy already sound sleep..I changed clothes and climbed into bed beside her...I flipped on the other end of the baby monitor and settled into bed and soon fell asleep**_


	24. Chapter 24

_***Kat's pov***_  
 _ **(6 months later February)**_

 _ **I sat backstage at a show while the guys ran around getting ready..I smiled down at Tristian as he watched everyone move around the room at the same time hitting the couch he was using to stand with one of Matt's drumsticks..Ilooked at Matt "You know you're not getting this back right..not until he's asleep."**_

 _ **Matt nodded "Ehh I got plenty he can have it."**_

 _ **I laughed softly as Tristiansquealed "What?" I followed his gaze to see Johnny and Aron walk in.."Oh I see why you heard your dad."**_

 _ **Johnny walked up behind him and leaned down so his face was in front of him "Hows my boy?" he leaned over and kissed me "And you?"**_

 _ **I smiled "We're good..the poor couch however is taking a beating via 6 month old with a drumstick."**_

 _ **He laughed "Well he is entertained.."**_

 _ **I nodded "I'm just glad he's giggling and not fussy like he has been."**_

 _ **Johnny smiled at me "So am I.."**_

 _ **I laughed softly as Tristian turned and grabbed ahold of Johnny's pants leg "You know when he starts walking we're going to have problems."**_

 _ **He laughed as he picked him up "Pretty soon he's going to be running out on stage with us..maybe we should do a Micheal Jackson and get him a mask."**_

 _ **I shook my head "I am not putting our little boy in a mask..I can barely make him keep his clothes on half the time you really think he'll keep something like that on."**_

 _ **Johnny nodded "Seems like he's stayed dressed to me."**_

 _ **I smiled "Today it's the hat he doesn't want to wear it."**_

 _ **Jordan walked in "Showtimes guys.."**_

 _ **I stood up taking Tristian who grunted at me "Yes son we're going to watch your dad.."**_

 _ **Johnny laughed as we walked out...when we got to the stage he leaned down and kissed me causing Tristian to squeal...he kissed the top of his head "Behave Tris...I love you..both of you."**_

 _ **I smiled "We love you too.."**_

 _ **He smiled and walked off...**_

 _ **I gave Tristian his pacifier as the guys got on stage..I pressed a kiss to the side of my son's head "My baby boy.." I smiled to myself as we watched the guys perform..**_

 _ ***Johnny's pov***_  
 _ **(after the show)**_

 _ **After the last song I got back on the mic "This past year and a half has been fucking amazing...with the first tour, the album coming out, going to Europe twice..it's been killer.." I smiled "And as most of you remember early last year I announced on the radio that my girlfriend was pregnant and 6 months ago we welcomed a son and we got hitcheda week later and tonight with my wife's permission I get to introduce our son to you all on my terms."**_

 _ **Jordan walked over taking Tristian he walked back out and got on the mic "Ladies and gents meet Hollywood Undead's youngest member and my nephew Tris2 Tears."**_

 _ **I laughed slightly "Judging from the look on Momma's face she doesn't like the name at all." I smiled "Katlyn come out here please."**_

 _ **Katy shook her head**_

 _ **I walked over taking her hand "Come on.." Iwalked back out holding on to her hand "Meet one of the girls that has put up with all 6 of us this whole time...my wife Katy Ragan."**_

 _ **She shook her head and hid her face into my shoulder..she whispered "I hate you."**_

 _ **I kissed the top of her head "I love you too." I laughed slightly "Well goodnight everyone..."**_

 _ **Jordan laughed as we walked off stage "Well..."**_

 _ **Sarah laughed "You are in so much trouble Johnny..."**_

 _ **I shook my head "Neh.."**_

 _ **Katy smiled softly "No your not."**_

 _ ***on the bus***_

 _ **I sat there watching Katy, Sarah, and Jess on the couch with Tristian..I smiled to myself as Jorel sat across from me "2 years.."**_

 _ **Jorel nodded "Yep you two have been together 2 years..and you've already got a kid and you're married who would of guessed that would of happened."**_

 _ **I laughed "I sure as hell didn't."**_

 _ **He looked at me "Would you trade this for anything?"**_

 _ **I shook my head "Nope...don't take this the wrong way but this band could end up going know where but that would be okay because I've got a bunch of pretty kick ass friends, I'm married to the girl I love and I have a son I'm crazy about."**_

 _ **Jorel nodded "I get ya man no worries." he sighed "Don't get me wrong we all adore Tristian but it kinda sucks though Katy used to be this crazy goofy chick the one to start all the crazy shit we did but now she's wife and mom."**_

 _ **I shrugged "I miss that part of Katy too but she's so focused being there for me, for Tristian and for the band..I think the last thing on her mind is being Katy."**_

 _ **He nodded "Yeah.."**_

 _ **I looked up at Katy walked to the back "What are you doing?"**_

 _ **Katy spoke softly "Going to sleep with Tristian.."**_

 _ **I nodded "Okay.."**_

 _ **She smiled slightly and walked to the back..**_

 _ **Jess sat down beside Jorel.."Well looks like we're all just one big happy family."**_

 _ **I nodded "I couldn't agree more Jess."**_

 _ **She smiled "So do you two plan on anymore?"**_

 _ **I shrugged "Not at the moment...Tristian is enough for right now.."**_

 _ **Aron laughed "Of coarse he is...I mean come on he's a Terrell and a Ragan what do you expect Tiny Tim?"**_

 _ **I laughed "True..." I hung out with the guys for a little while before going to the back..I crawled into the bunk behind Katy...I let my arm snake around her waist "You still awake?"**_

 _ **Katy nodded slighly "Yeah...Tris just fell asleep."**_

 _ **I nodded as I nuzzled the back of her neck "Are you happy Kat?"**_

 _ **She entwined her fingers with mine "I'm very happy...I have you and Tristian,I have the guys and the girls." she sighed softly "This life is crazy as hell but I wouldn't trade it for anything."**_

 _ **I smiled "Me either baby..me either.."**_

 _ **Katy turned her head slightly and kissed me "I love you.."**_

 _ **I smiled softly "I love you too.." I sighed deeply as we both settled into bed...I watch Katy fall asleep before finally falling asleep myself**_


End file.
